Shielded From the Death Note
by Saeki Hisoka
Summary: There's a new threat to KIRA. Kai, L's old orphanage friend pocesses a power than can surpass the power of the death note. Now she's helping L find Kira. What will Light do? L doesn't die in this one LXOC. Slight OOC in some characters. Title may change
1. A Gift From the Gods

This is my first time writing anime on the site. Please enjoy this fan fiction and review me. I really don't enjoy flames. But slight criticizing is ok. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Man I wish I did. 

Chapter 1 A Gift From the Gods

"Kai." Someone spoke softly; their voice was like an angel's so beautiful and sweet. I woke up to find a bright white light in the middle of my room.

"Nani? Who's there?" I ask. The light kept on speaking.

"You have a very pure heart child; therefore I present you a gift from the Gods. This present I have given you will protect you and your loved ones from a Shinigami's notebook. Under you pillow I'll place the objects and a note telling you what the rules are for this gift. Now sleep child." it finished speaking and the light faded into darkness. I fell asleep right away…like nothing had happened.

In the morning I woke and checked under my pillow and sure enough like the light had said there was a note. I was just about to read it when…

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes?" I jumped from my bed and put the note back under my pillow. Then I went downstairs to greet my friends at the orphanage. I had three close friends; actually I only had three friends. Their names were Lawliet, he like being called L, Nate, or Near (nickname), and Mihael, his nickname was Melo.

"Ohiyo-gozaimasu!" I smiled. They smiled and greeted me back.

"What took you so long Kai?" Melo asked. "You're usually here before us."

"Gomen. I had a weird dream last night." I explained. Even though I ignored it, I knew L was looking at me weird, in his weird position. After breakfast I hurried up to my room and looked under my pillow, the note's still there. I read what it said…

_If you have this note then you have been given a gift from the angel._

_You can only use this gift properly if you have a pure heart._

_The gift can shape shift and can turn into different objects._

_This gift will protect you from the DEATH NOTE._

_If you're holding on to somebody then that person will also be protected._

_The only way to destroy this object is if the owner gives it back to the angel in its original form._

_This gift is not to be lost._

_Only use this for the benefits of others and yourself._

_This object can only turn into other objects and not things like food or water. _

_When wanting the gift to shape shift you must imagine the object in you head and cup the object in the form it's in. Then you open you hands and the object will shape shift _

"Dou sta no Kai?" somebody asked looking over my shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!" I screamed. L shouldn't do that.

"Ouch! Kai you know how loud you voice is?" L exclaimed holding his ears.

"Well excuse me for being such a bigmouth. What were you doing looking at?" I questioned L.

"That's my question. What were YOU looking at?" L suspected something because he's like that. Who knows one day he might be the worlds greatest detective.

"That's none of your business!" I replied.

He just ignored me and walked out of my room. I walked over to my little drawer and pulled out a lollipop. I needed those to help me think about difficult things.

Then I sat in my weird position(A.N: same position as L but instead of putting her hands on her knees she folded her arms, put them on her knees and laid her head on her arms) and started thinking.

While thinking I pulled out the object. The object was in a little glass container. The container was shut tight so I pulled at the top with all my might and it came off.

The object itself came out slowly and landed itself in front of me. It was probably useless to describe this object. The set of words that even came close to describing it was a ball of glowing light. I kept on thinking. It just doesn't add up.

With Melo, L and Near 

"I think there's something wrong with Kai" Melo declared

"Really, I think she's hiding something from us." L concluded

"It's not like her." Near responded.

"Oh well she'll tell us sooner or later." All three of them said at the same time.

_L: hmm what's going on?_

(A.N: italics will be thoughts or notes.)

_Hmmm. What's a death note? So this thing can shape shift? Let's try is out._

I closed my eyes and imagined a hair clip. I cupped the ball of light and opened it again. Then I opened my eyes. Sure enough the object was a hair clip and the same one I had imagined too. Since this gift is from the Gods its better not to tell anybody. It's my own little secret.

I tied up my hair with the new hair clip and went to meet with L, Near, and Melo.


	2. Key

Second Chapter yay! Please review. I would appreciate it very much. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I think you all know that.

Chapter 2-Key

"Ohiyo!" I greeted them. "What kind of case should we crack today?"

They just all looked at her weird, looking at her suspiciously.

_Why are they looking at me like? It's making me feel uneasy._

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing's wrong Kai...you need a nickname." Melo said happily.

_Maybe too happy for him, he's never this happy. What going on here?_

Then I finally snapped. There was definitely something wrong. Why weren't they telling me?

"What's wrong? Why won't you telling me? You're all acting so different!" Kai pleaded.

"We should be asking you the same question Kai. What happened to you?" L snapped.

I was taken by surprise. Everything was shock to me. Wait, they must be talking about the note, the gift. I couldn't tell them that!

"I can't tell you." I replied with my head down." But if you wait. I might be able to tell you. If you wait until the death note appears. Until KIRA appears. (A.N: sorry I didn't mention this in the other chapter but the rule that said this will protect you from the DEATH NOTE. I'm changing it to this will protect you from the DEATH NOTE and KIRA.)

"KIRA? Who's that? Wh-" Melo was cut off by L

"Fine. Once they appear though we should have an explanation."

"Ok." I softly said.

"Meanwhile you need a nickname, have you thought about it yet?" asked Near.

"Hai, I have decided on Key." I said pleased with myself. I thought about it a lot.

"Key? That's not bad. Like a key to a puzzle." Said Near.

"Key? Like a way to solve a mystery." Melo concluded.

"Key? Like a path to prevailing justice." L thought aloud.

"Key's good." They all said at the same time. "Now we'll call you Key instead of Kai. Now promise us when somebody asks for our real name that you will tell them ONLY our nicknames."

"I promise" I said.

"On with the next set of matters as you can see there has been a crime committed in southern Europe….." L started.

_I'm so happy to be in their group. Now I can try out to become the world's greatest detective._

The years went on and on like this, by then I knew how to crack some of the hardest cases. I was about the same level as L. It was competition to see who could deduce more mysteries.

Then out of the blue, I got adopted at age 13. During this time period I still hadn't told anyone about the gift I received, it all remained a secret. We still kept in touch though…but only for the first year, then our connection was lost.

I thought that it would remain lost until one day when I was 20 I received an urgent call from L. he told me to go to Japan immediately.

Did you guys like it/

Please review.

Oh and By the way…. Did you guys notice that if you put the first letter of everyone's name in a line by age or look of age it goes in order?

LMN

L, Melo, Near

So that's kind of what I did but I did K.

FACTS ABOUT KEY!

She's the same age as L

She has shoulder-length jet-black hair.

She likes green tea ice-cream.


	3. Key Returns!

Third Chapter, enjoy. Please review you want me to update. Please no flames.

I do not own Death Note. I do own Kai (Key). She's my OC…although if you really want her then all credits go to me! XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3-

L's POV 

Watari came into the room with a whole cart full of sweets and cakes. I took a few and went back to my work. The KIRA case was really getting on my nerves; I think Yagami Light is KIRA.

Let me rephrase that. I KNOW Yagami Light is KIRA but I just can't prove it.

KIRA….Key at the Wammy house said something about it a long time ago. I think I deserve an explanation now Key.

"I called her; do you think she'll come?" I asked Watari.

"Hai. Don't worry, she'll definitely come." Watari responded.

"Who's coming Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"You'll see soon. She should be here any minuet now." L said.

Just then the door burst open.

"L!" the person ran towards L.

L started turning around to see who it was when the person tackled him and held him tightly into a death hug.

"L! I've missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!!" The person squealed

"You've grown pretty big yourself. Now please get off me, you know how much you weigh?" L groaned

" L! That was very rude of you!" The person got off him and turned toward everyone.

"Konnichiwa!!!!!!!! Key des!" Key said happily grinning widely.

Key's POV 

I was so happy to see L again so I pounced on him happily. Then I saw all these pairs of eyes on me so I introduced myself. Before anyone could say another word this boy that looked about hmm let's say 19- ish maybe walked in looking tired.

Light's POV 

The first thing I see when I walk though the doors of the KIRA Investigation Headquarters is a girl sitting on top of L. I had to admit she quite pretty, her green eyes stared at me and her black hair moved slightly. The whole room was quiet and all eyes were either on me or the girl.

"Konnichiwa. Key des!" the girl introduced.

" Konnichiwa. Yagami Light des." I replied

She smiled at me… who is she exactly? Either way she may be a threat so I need to kill her too…unfortunately. I looked over at Ryuk, he would usually be smiling his crazy smile but I've never seen this expression he had before. It was like he's scared or something.

I started walking towards the two. Key got off of L and found a chair to sit at. L got in his own chair and started eating sweets again.

Key's POV 

I got off of L and found a chair. I've heard of KIRA before. It's just some psycho that thinks killing criminals or people that dare disturb him should pay the consequence of death. That's not justice, that not right, it's just plain evil.

"Key" L said

"Hai!" I answered

"Follow me." He instructed as he got out of his chair. I did as I was told and followed him. When we got outside of the headquarters he looked around and went around the corner. I followed him.

"Okay." He said "This seems safe."

"Okay, so what am I doing here again? Oh right KIRA case. So who do you have in mind?"

L smiled his weird little creep-ish smile. "I'm not going to tell you. I'll give you one week to see if you suspect the same person I suspect.

_He never made thing easy._ I lowered my head to hide my smile. Then I faced L. " Give me 4 days."

L's POV 

I scoffed. _She always made it harder and more challenging for herself._ "Fine, four days it is."

Then we both walked back into the headquarters. Light-kun this may be the end for you. Key is my best friend but also the second greatest detective in the world.

URGENT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DO you guys think I should kill L in my story? I don't know so please help me decide. Tell me in your reviews. Arigato!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLZ! 


	4. L and the Gift

This is chapter 4. Please read and review...enjoy. I hope you like it.

THIS IS URGENT. I'M CHANGING THEIR AGE…THEIR AGE IS about 18 years old right now. And this story is overly messed up because from like the very beginning of the story to now..um how should I say this…Melo and Near's age hasn't changed a bit…hee hee…oopies.

Please forgive the author!

Diclaimer: I DO NOT own Death note….only Kai (key). She is moi OC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4:

Key's POV (morning)

_I wonder when I should tell L… I know he'll be surprise, he probably won't believe me…I hope he does._

"L" nobody was here just L and I, "Do you remember a long time ago when we were still at the Wammy's House?"

"Hmm." He stopped eating his cake and looked to the ceiling. "Yes I do. I also remember something about the KIRA and something else. Would you care to explain?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth so if you don't believe me then it's your problem. Ok…" I look around just to make sure nobody is watching or listening. "It was at night and this bright light came in my room and gave me something. It said the gift was a gift from the gods and I should keep it. I found the object in a container and I let it out. There was also a piece of paper explaining what the object was. The piece of paper said that the object could protect me from something called the Death Note and KIRA. It also said the object could shape shift into many other different objects."

L gave me a weird look, like I was crazy or something.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't believe me…oh well…I tried." I turned away from L somewhat depressed. I started walking towards the couches; before I reached the couch to plop down L spoke up.

"So what's the shape of the object now?" he asked.

I looked at him in surprise, then I smiled and reached in my pocket and pulled out a locket.

"This may look like any old locket you could buy from a nearby store but really it's the object."

"So how does it work?" he asked confused and looking at it.

I cupped the necklace in my hands and thought of a bracelet. I nice, pretty, blue bracelet. Then I opened my eyes with my hands still cupped.

L was waiting, he looked impatient.

Then I opened my hands and there was a blue bracelet.

He looked at it for a second or two…."could I see it?" he asked

I handed it to him, but the second he touched the bracelet, he looked up, yelled, and fell backwards with his hands up.

Now, this was my time to look at him like he was crazy.

L looked at me again and had a confused look.

"Let me see the bracelet again." He demanded.

I gave it to him this time he was touching the bracelet and so was I.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's that thing behind you Key?" he asked.

I looked behind me nothing but air.

"What thing? There's nothing behind me. What are you talking about!?" I pleaded

"It's like a white light…kind of like an angel…like you guardian angel" He said in awe.

Then L started nodding his head in agreement, like he was talking to somebody…or something.

"It says…the bright light says that only people that have pure hearts and that touch the item can see it." L explained.

Before either one of them could say another word. Somebody came in. It was Light-kun. Key quickly put the blue bracelet on.

Light's POV 

Something very serious is going on here. Ryuk is now being a chicken and told me that a new threat to himself, me, and the Death Note is here. It might be the new girl. Ryuk also told me that I this new threat can't be killed with the Death Note and there was no way in killing it unless actually killing, killing it…or a natural accident.

I came into the headquarters and saw L and Key holding something. I think it was a bracelet or something. I ignored it, none of my business if those two were "together". Some odd reason though, I kind of just a little bit, felt jealous.

So, back to the main point here. I needed to know who was my new threat and I needed to know fast. There should be nothing standing in my way to be the god of the new world.

Key's POV 

Light came in at the wrong moment. I hope he didn't see what we were handing back and forth. Though if he did see then I wouldn't be a problem because it was just a bracelet.

There was something weird about Light. He was very secretive and didn't talk much. Most people his age talk a lot. He also seemed a little out of the ordinary. In my point of view, I didn't like Light very much. Maybe he was KIRA. There aren't many people and nobody but Light seemed to fit for the spot of KIRA. So my first suspect…Yagami Light.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for the reviews!

I hope you enjoyed it.

I know it's kinda boring right now but…..

DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm kidding. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I know this took really long so I hurry things up.


	5. A Second KIRA

This is chapter 5. I hope everyone likes my story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I do own Key (kai).

So on with the story.

Chapter 5: A second KIRA???

So after days of analyzing all the possible people of being KIRA, I have concluded that Yagami Light is KIRA. I was pretty happy, I only used three days to make this conclusion and I was almost positive that I was right,

"L" I smirked, "I have concluded that Yagami Light is KIRA, what are you're thoughts?"

"I also think it is Light-kun but we have more important matters here take a look at this." L pointed at the TV screen.

There was a show being broadcasted and KIRA was talking. I listened carefully, by the sound of it; the words weren't what Light would say…unless…There's two KIRAS... that's a reasonable hypothesis. I looked at Light-kun, he had no emotion what-so-ever. Well, maybe he looked a little mad.

Light's POV 

_This girl was really smart. She already knows I'm KIRA. I'm still superior though, they don't have any proof that I'm KIRA._

_Who is this imposter? He/She was being really rash. _

Key's POV 

The second KIRA proved that it was KIRA…but then Light doesn't kill innocent people so….there has to be a second KIRA, I'm almost positive. Suddenly everything started going out of control. L was saying that the broadcast needed to be stopped. People were yelling out that they couldn't get a hold of Sakura TV. Suddenly one of them stormed out the meeting place saying that he was going to go over there.

Just then something in my head kind of clicked. It was dangerous going to the exact place of Sakura TV! He should go.

"Stop! Don't let that guy go to Sakura TV!" I yelled.

"Who? Ukita? Why?" Aizawa asked.

"What do you mean why? It's dangerous out there. He could die you know? You HAVE to stop him." I yelled.

Everyone looked at me weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Switch the channel! Call him. Tell him to stop!"

"Call him." L ordered.

Aizawa started to call but he didn't pick up.

The TV then showed a live footage of the front of Sakura TV. Ukita collapsed, he's dead.

Aizawa-san started freaking out while L was trying to calm him.

"Aizawa-san!!!!!!! Ukita's dead! You can't go out there and die too. Just stay calm, you have too. We never had many people to start with. If we lose more people…" I trailed off. It was always too depressing when somebody I knew even slightly died. That was my weak point.

L was shaking, he tried to stay strong but nothing was helping at all. Aizawa saw the contidtions and was then quiet and his old self again.

Then suddenly, a truck burst in Sakura TV. It was Chief Yagami, he got all the tapes and headed back here to the headquarters.

Everyone left. It was just L and I.

"Are you okay Key?" He asked.

"Not really…I don't know what happened today. I feel so useless, but usually I'm not like this. L!" I sat on the couch.

"It's okay. You're helpful." He tried to convince me.

"I-I-I D-don't….." I started but stopped because I felt a pair of arms around me. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I really hated it when people died, I was way too emotional. I leaned against L. This was comfortable…I could almost fall asleep here.

_KIRA….Those words suddenly popped in my head. Oh right this was the KIRA case. I remember now. There was a second KIRA._

"L, there's a…" He was asleep. Poor L, he's always working so hard. Oh well I'll tell him tomorrow.

WOW this story is getting REALLY cheesy…I think I'm entering writer's block. Please review. I know this chapter was really short but I promise that I'll make it longer in the next chapter. I'm also sorry that it took so long to update.

Please forgive me!


	6. The Death Note Discovered

Hello this is the 6th chapter. Ho do you guys think about the story so far? Well read and review this chapter….enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Death Note!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up lying on the couch, without L.

"Where am I? Oh right, the headquarters." I stood up; the first thing I saw was L.

"Ohiyo." I greeted.

"Ohiyo, you woke up? Nobody's here yet." He stated. I looked out the window. It was pretty gloomy, looked like it was going to rain.

"Oh about yesterday, I've figured out something." I sat by him and started eating strawberry cake.

"See, you're not useless." He smiled at me. I glared at him and stuffed a strawberry in his mouth.

"Shut up. Now, I've figured out that now we don't have one KIRA to deal with but two KIRAS. See, I don't think that Light-kun would…" L stuffed a strawberry in you mouth this time and brought his finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh."

Somebody came in, it was Chief Yagami, Mastuda and Aizawa. We all sat down and talked.

"I think there are two KIRAS." I stated.

"Two KIRAS?!" Matsuda yelled.

"Yes, two KIRAS."

'How do you know?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Because the first KIRA wouldn't kill innocent people, like the second KIRA did." I explained.

"But something is weird. The first KIRA could only kill with a face and a name. This KIRA didn't know the names of the people and still somehow managed to kill them." L pointed out.

"That's true." We all agreed.

"What if the second KIRA already knew Ukita?" Matsuda asked.

"Do you think you would kill somebody you knew?" I asked.

"Uh no…"

"I think this KIRA only needs a face to kill, which means that this second KIRA is a greater threat to us."

"Exactly." L agreed.

"Just then Light came in. We explained to him what was going on. L told him to write a response to the second KIRA. While he did that L came over to me.

"I want you to follow Light-kun. He's up to something. If the second KIRA and Light make contact then this might not turn out well." L explained.

"What? You want me to STALK him? I would be away from you though." I complained.

"Don't worry; you'll have to report back to me sometime." He messed up my hair. I pouted.

"Fine, when do I start?" I asked.

"Right now." L left.

I watched Light from afar, to help me I took out a lollipop. Strawberry flavored, my favorite. Light somewhat reminded me of Near. Near and Mello…I wonder how they're doing. Probably still at the Wammy's house.

"Why are you staring at me Key?" Light asked from his table.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked again.

"Oh, gomen." I looked away.

"No, if you want something then ask." Light got up and walked towards me.

"I don't want anything Light. You just reminded me of a friend I use to have."

"Was your friend…close?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess, I grew up with him, L and my other friend." I explained, "Why are you so close to me?"

His face was really close to mine. Too close. I got up and walked away.  
"Work on your script thingy and leave me alone." I walked away. _Sheesh, that was close. His face so near mine. If I think about it, it's a little creepy. _ I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Then I looked in the mirror, a bright light was behind me.

"I'm an angel, please do not be afraid." It spoke.

I looked behind me but saw nothing. I looked back in the mirror and the light was behind me.

"I haven't been giving you an explanation. I am an angel. You can call me Mistukai (which is angel in Japanese) or Mitsu for short. I can only be seen by you, your friend Lawliet, other angels, and shinigami." Mitsu explained to me.

"You can't expect me to believe that there are such things as Shinigami." I said in disbelief.

"There are such things as Shinigami. I'll give you a sight for you see shinigami for twenty–four hours. The next thing is that, the gift I gave you is called Atae (which means gift or godsend). Currently the Atae is the bracelet you're wearing. You can split the Atae into four separate things, but no more than four things. If you are splitting it then the four objects must be the same object or similar objects. I'll always be behind you and now you can see me without a mirror." Mitsu spoke.

"Oh ok…" I turned around and Mitsu was there. The light coming from her wasn't very big/ bright.

I came out from the bathroom. L was reading what Light wrote. I

Everyone then left; Light-kun was the last to leave. After five minutes I followed him.

"Don't get yourself killed." L called after me.

I looked back. "Don't worry, I have my Atae and…" I pointed over my shoulder at Mitsu."

L looked slightly confused. Oops I forgot to tell him the names, oh well, I'll tell him later. I felt like a stalker, I know where Light lived. I stalked him until he got to his house. Of course I couldn't go in his house. _Oh I remember! I have his umbrella that he forgot at the headquarters._

I knocked on the door. This was pretty weird. Light-kun answered the door.

"Ah, Key. What brings you here?" He asked as he invited me inside.

"I came here to returned your umbrella. You left it at the headquarters." I replied.

"I'll go make some tea, and I'll bring it to your room Light." His mom told us.

I followed him up to his room. He room was dark, it told awhile for my eyes to adjust.

"Thank you for returning my umbrella to me. I'm very grateful." He thanked.

I looked around his room; I spotted a notebook on his desk and walked over to it.

"What's this Light?" I started to reach for it. I assumed that it was flipped because I couldn't see that over. The back side was black. The front side was probably black too. Interesting book. I wanted to read it.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Light shouted and rushed over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So was Light able to stop her? Find out in the next chapter!

HELP THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!

Hee hee should I make Key find the death note or not? Tell me in a review or I won't update!


	7. The second KIRA

Ok! On with the story! Thank you everyone that's reading my wonderful story. I appreciate your review….and everyone that doesn't review…wait…does that make sense?

Oh well. You can ponder about that for a while and let your brain explore… don't mind me….on with the story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Light shouted as he ran over to me. I froze and he pushed me away from the notebook. He held it in his arms like a maniac and looked at me.

"Okay…Light. I didn't know that was private. I'm sorry." I apologized. I read the cover. It said…_Death Note_.

_Death Note? Isn't that what the Atae is suppose to save me from? A notebook? _

"Key, you should go. Leave this place at once." Mitsu told me.

"I should get going..."I said trying to take my eyes off the notebook but I couldn't.

Once I got outside, I ran to the headquarters. By the time I got to the headquarters I was breathing so hard it looked like I just climbed Mt. Everest.

"Key! What's wrong?" L rushed over to me think something bad happened.

"Nothing, I have news to tell you." I winked at him.

I explained everything to him about the notebook and what I knew about it. He listened very closely. When I was done he walked around a little.

"Death Note eh?" he said, "If Light-kun is really one of us then he'll show us his little notebook."

"Correct." We got him this time.

"So what were you talking about right before you left?" He asked.

"Huh?" I titled my head to a side, " Ohhhh that…" I explained that too. There was a lot he didn't know…I have to keep him up to date on everything. I was so happy. I accomplished something today…we'll prove that Light is KIRA.

"Good girl…" L patted me on the head like a doggie. I smiled.

I laid down to go to sleep (on the couch), I was so overly tired. L laid down next to me. He kept poking me on the back…it was getting REALLY annoying.

"What!" I turned to face him.

Before I could give him my evil glare, I felt something soft on my lips. After a moment or two I realized that L was kissing me! This felt awkward yet nice at the same time. Is that even possible? I started to kiss him back…hey, this could go somewhere. (A/N: not somewhere at this moment. I mean dating…for you perverts out there….JK)

We broke free to breath. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Key." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I-I" He looked away and blushed…slightly, "love you."

I was taken by surprise, but I guess I shouldn't be THAT surprised right? He did just kiss me a second ago.

"I love you more."

"Nope, I love YOU more. More than anything in the world."

"More than your cake?"

"Heh, more than my cake. I started liking you WAY back in the Wammy's house."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I didn't have enough courage to say it because I thought you liked Melo."

"Melo? We're just friends…close friends. Melo and Near, I wonder how they're doing?"

"I bet they're doing fine. They're strong."

"Probably still fighting each other." I laughed and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "I miss them a lot."

"It's okay." He tired to comfort me, so he wrapped him arms around me.

"So who are you going to pick to be your successor? Near or Melo?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. You want me to die already?"

"No! Never! I was just saying incase you die early…which you won't"

Okay I hope you like it well I'm fast forwarding this story to a couple of days after this happened. 

So a couple of days have past. Matsuda and Light went on their little fieldtrip, while they were there, they found nothing. I followed Light-kun for a couple of days too. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Today, Light left and I waited for about 3 minutes this time before I left.

I was following him when a girl out of nowhere came up to him and pounced on him. She seemed like his girlfriend. She was…let's say very touchy and her voice was awkwardly high. She wore skimpy clothes too.

Light seemed very annoyed. He started yelling at her. They talked about something, I couldn't hear them clearly. Suddenly I picked up a word, the girl said KIRA. Light-kun was trying to make her shut up. I see, this girl was probably the second KIRA. So light-kun (the firs KIRA) and that girl (the second KIRA) have made contact.

Anyways, I couldn't help but be confused. I think I've seen this girl somewhere, but where was it? Park? Maybe a friend of a friend? I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Misa! Be quiet. Somebody could hear us." Light-kun looks around. Good thing he didn't see me.

That was her name! Misa! I remember now, Misa-Misa. How could I forget? Misa the model. She was on so many magazines I've read. Is she really the second KIRA. Anything could me possible, anyone could be KIRA. I headed back to the headquarters, L would definitely want to hear this!

SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG TO GET THIS ONE OUT. I AM SO BUSY AND STATE TESTS ARE COMING OUT AND I HAVE TO STUDY! SO PELASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked it anyway. Please read and review.


	8. Time to Leave

Here's the 8th chappieter.

( '-')

(")(")

Make Mr. Bunny be known to the whole entire world. Isn't he so cute? I heart him so much!

I got back and I told L. He found it…interesting. That was all….interesting. He told me that we'll question him tomorrow morning.

Morning

"Light-kun, we need to talk to you." L informed. He came outside where I was waiting without resisting. Well, I don't' think anyone knows what we know so nobody really would resist. 

"What?" He asked.

"What's the Death Note and how do you know Misa-chan?" I blurted out without hesitation. Light was taken by surprise. You could almost see the expression on his face of him knowing that he's in trouble.

"Death Note? What's that? Misa-Misa? How would I possibly know her?" he lied.

"Light, don't lie. I've been spying on you!" I quickly covered my mouth. I accidentally said the wrong thing. L covered his face and added a large sigh. "I know you've two have met. The last time I was at your house I saw that notebook. It was black and on the top it wrote _Death Note_. I know you're lying. So why don't you just tell us the truth?"

"Why don't you bring the Death Note for us to look at?" L suggested.

"Okay, okay. I'll bring it in tomorrow." Light turned around and walked the other way. 

For the rest of the day…Light went to school while L followed him. L then took Misa hostage. Then Light turned himself in too. Chief Yagami had enough so he turned himself in and was held "prisoner" also. Everything was so confusing and a lot has been happening. I really needed to get away. I though of a plan, I wasn't running away. I just needed time to sort out my thoughts incase we missed anything important. I decided and everything was ready, everything was planned out perfectly.

Everyone kept an eye on the three. There were some weird things that happened in Misa's compartment. Her hair went up, like something pushed it up. There wasn't any wind inside where she was being held. Light was acting strange insisting that he wasn't KIRA. His eyes looked different from before. He was also acting different. This was all too strange.

I looked at L. He too was confused. L came up with a plan; he asked Chief Yagami if he could help him. We watched from inside the headquarters as Chief Yagami took Light and Misa for a drive to be "executed". Everything was intense. Chief Yagami pointed the gun at Light and fired….nothing happened. Both Light and Misa were terrified, closing their eyes waiting to die at any moment.

Everyone at the headquarter saw what happened. We were all frightened…especially Matsuda. Good thing nobody died though, but I wanted to see how Light-kun would use the notebook. 

So even though it LOOKED like Light-kun and Misa were innocent I had this feeling that they weren't and they were faking. All the actions Light-kun did were different. Light-kun helped us more in our investigation of KIRA. Something didn't quite fit perfectly into place. My suspicions of other people have never been wrong. I was shocked in the sudden change in Light's behavior. Something abnormal happened to both Misa and Light. Now all we need to do is find out what exactly happened.

I wanted to finish this case with L, but I have also decided against it. My final decision is that I would be going on a trip, not for forever but just temporarily. If L needed me back then I'll come back before KIRA could kill anyone else.

The next day I approached L. 

"L? I have to tell you something." 

"What?" He turned around to face me.

"I'm leaving." 

Thanks for waiting for me. I know you can yell at me if you want in your review. I know I took so long to make this chapter and it was so short too. I hope the next one will be longer. 

Anyways…………………………..

( '')

(")(") Mr. Bunniey says…..Please Read and Review.


	9. Mother

Hello all my Fellow readers

Hello all my Fellow readers. This is chappie number nine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if anything needs to be fixed or improved.

This is Mr. Bunniey. Please post him in you stories and tell the whole wide world about him. Thanks!

Anyways…Please read and review. 

I SPELL MELO "MELO" AND NOT "MELLO". I JUST LIKE IT THAT WAY SO DEAL WITH IT. THANKS!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Death Note…I keep on forgetting to put that in the other chapters.

Chapter 9-

I looked out the window of the airplane. I was finally leaving. It was a shock to everyone that I was leaving, but I think the new hurt L the most. Light-kun seemed pretty sad too, but on the inside I bet that he was cheering and jumping for joy. 

FLASHBACK

"You're leaving?? To where?!" L franticly asked.

" England. I'm going back to the Wammy House, but only for a little while. I promise I'll be back. I just want to visit Melo and Near. I'll come back if you need anything." I explained.

L turned away. "If anything happens to me. Please come back quickly." 

"Huh?" I was so confused.

L turned back around and came towards me. He leaned towards me and kissed me. "Just be careful and come back." 

"Don't worry L. I will." I assured him.

FLASHBACK END

L had some work to do so he couldn't come say goodbye to me at the airport. I didn't mind. I know that he's worried about me and that on the inside…he's telling me that I better be back or else he'll be really mad at me.

The plane was now in the air. The ride was boring. I hope nobody adopted Melo or Near. I don't think they would want to go anyways. All they think about is being the next L. 

I hope they're surprised.

In the middle of my thoughts a scream was heard throughout the whole plane. I looked in front of me where the scream came from. There was a lady with black hair standing up thrashing about while a service lady was trying to calm her down. Or at least they were trying to calm the lady down; it looks more like they were forcing her to go somewhere. I couldn't exactly make out what the lady really looked like, but she was familiar.

They started coming my way. 

"LET ME GO. IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU!" the lady screamed. It seemed that she had drunk to much beer and wine. 

"Miss, we're on a plane. The police aren't going to come so if you would please just follow me and come this way." The flight attendant dragged the lady. They we're almost to where I was sitting. Boy did this plane ride turn out horribly. 

"I SAID LET GO!" The lady thrashed her arm, hitting the flight attendant on the face. More attendants came to help the girl and take the lady into the back room. 

Everyone was looking at this commotion now. They were just a few seats in front of me. I could see who the lady was now; at first I didn't recognize her because of the hair in her face. Once her bangs were pushed out of the way I could clearly see her face. Her eyes and my eyes met. We were both in shock of seeing each other. It was quite surprising.

"Mom…(I mean adopted mom)" I whispered.

"Kai." She looked at me. The attendants were looking at me too. For a moment, time altogether just seemed to stop. My mom shook off the attendants and kept on staring at me. She held my face in her arms and hugged me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. It was kind of embarrassing having the psycho lady on the airplane be my mom, but I love my mom ether way. The flight attendants left and she told me that she'd tell me later, after the plane ride. 

The rest of the plane ride was unsettling. I kept on feeling the eyes of people watching me and whispering behind my back. Then finally the plane ride ended and everyone got off the plane. When I got out from the plane my mother was there to greet me. 

"So why are you here?" I asked now that we've arrived in England.

"I'm on a business trip. I have another flight boarding in about 30 minutes so let's talk while we walk there." She explained.

"Oh, again? You've been going on them a lot lately haven't you?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "How did you know Kai?" 

"You look worn out and tired. Don't call me Kai. My name is Key…remember?" I looked around hoping nobody heard.

"Huh. You know, old habits die hard. You haven't been writing to me lately. How's things with L going?" 

"Everything is fine. I haven't been having a lot of time. The case is pretty tough. We can't find any proof of our suspect being KIRA. So, are you a KIRA supporter Mom?" 

"You've been pretty busy yourself. How can I be a KIRA supporter if my own daughter is against it? I don't support anyone other than my self and my daughter." 

Tears started to swell up in my eyes. Our 30 minutes were up and my mom had to leave.

"Don't work too hard Mom. I don't have to worry about you too." I said.

"Yeah. Don't overwork yourself either honey." She hugged me. 

I was going to miss her now too. At least I met her. I guess it was fate that let us meet up together. She got on her flight and I went to get my baggage. Then I was headed to the Wammy House. Boy was I excited. 


	10. The Wammy House

( )( )

('- ')

(")(") Mr. Bunniey says Hi. He loves all of you and loves my story too. I hope you all love it also.

Please Read and Review. I thank all of you that reviewed my story. I thank al your reviews…the good and the bad. It was thanks to you that I've been able to get this far in my story. I'll do my best. ARIGATO!! (thank you).

Oh and I forgot the name of the person that runs the place so I'm just calling the guy um…Mr. Wammy. Sorry I couldn't think of anything thing else to call him.

&

Chapter 10-

I looked at the large brick house. All my memories came back to me. I started remembering all the fun times we had together. I walked though the gate and went straight to the main office. Melo and Near were both usually in there, but they weren't in there right now.

"Mr. Wammy." I peeked in from the side of the door.

He was really surprise and almost fell off his chair. " K-K-Key! W-What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you were this small." He lowered his hand to his waist. He got up and walked over to me.

"Look how much you've grown." He laughed.

"Yeah…I'm currently working on a project with L….."

"L!! How is he lately? He must be really busy."

"Yeah…so as I was saying…I've been working on a project with and L. I've been thinking about Melo and Near and how they're good detectives too. Are they still here?" I asked.

"Of course. Where else would they be? You can have your old room that you stayed in. Melo and Near are lurking somewhere. You can find them anywhere really."

"Oh ok. Thanks." I headed up to my old room. I walked out the door and turned left. Down the long dark hallway lit with only candles I heard somebody else's footsteps headed my way. I knew immediately who it was. I pressed against a wall waiting for this person to walk by. I was going to have a little fun. He finally came and passed me. Then I ran up behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Nice to meet you again Melo." I whispered in his ear. Melo probably thought I was a stalker or somebody so he took my arm and swung me over his head. Luckily I landed on my feet. Melo's fist were put up into a fighting position, ready to attack.

"Key." He said slightly surprised. He lowered his hands and stared at me. I could see that he was still saying to himself that this was a hallucination, but it wasn't.

"Melo, I've missed you. You've grown a lot. You're almost as tall as I am now." I hugged him.

"So what are you doing here??" He asked, still very confused.

"I was working under L, but then decided to come here for a while. "Do you have a problem with that?" I glared at him.

"U-Uh no. Not at all Key." Melo said nervously. "So how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know….as long as I want but I have to go back because L still needs me."

"Where are you staying? Your old room?" He asked while chewing on some chocolate.

"Yeah. It's going to bring back so many memories. Are you still stuck on chocolate?"

He slightly glared at me and started to walk away. I followed him.

"Uh… wheres Near? Is he still here?"

Melo stopped walking for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have brought the subject of near. I knew that they were rivals. Then he continued walking

"Yeah, he is…unfortunately" That last part he whispered so I would hear, but I did.

We arrived at my room, which was right across from Melo and Near's room. It was also right next to L's old room. Melo then went into his room. I lay down on my bed. It was nice to be back. I quickly fell asleep.

"Key." Somebody called.

"Key." It wasn't L nor was it Melo.

"Key." I opened my eyes slightly. I saw nothing but white. I couldn't be dead could I?

"Key!" I sat up in bed and looked at the person that disturbed me greatly in my sleep.

"WHAT!" I am really grouchy when I wake up. I was facing the one and only Near.

"Just like always." Near said. "You're always grouchy when somebody wakes you up. I wonder how L deals with you alone."

I blushed slightly. It was kind of embarrassing to be scolded by somebody younger than you.

"So why did you wake me up?" I got out of bed and stuck a lollipop in my mouth.

"Don't eat now. Dinner is ready. Come on already, Melo is waiting for us." Near explained. I followed him out of my room and then we went down stairs.

"You're LATE!" Melo glared at us while leaning back in his chair, chewing a chocolate bar.

"Gomen-nasai." I cowered in the corner. Near, he just looked away.

We ate dinner together in Melo's room. We didn't like a lot of people mumbling and laughing around us, it was quite annoying.

That night I received a call from L. He asked how I was doing and not to have too much fun. I would need to come back to work soon. He also reminded me that if something happened that his first suspect would be Light and that I would need to immediately take over from him.

He's always treating me like a child but I'm not anymore. He may be older than me by 4 months but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like that. Grr. I was really mad. He must really care about me. That, made me feel a lot better. Nothing will happen to him will it? I wish he'd stop saying those things, it made me feel awkward and scared. L strong NOTHING will ever happen to him.

&

I can tell that you guys know where I'm taking this right? This story follows that main plot of Death Note, but don't worry. Many people didn't want L to die and I don't want L to die either so……….I CAN'T TELL YOU. He's not going to die but something is going to happen to him. The story goes on without him…well with him but he's not mentioned that much. Anyways, you'll see what happens. Everything will go as planned. Wow this story is coming out really fast. Soon, it'll be over. Oh well see you next time people. I'll try updating faster. THANK YOU!


	11. Going Back To Despair

( )( )

( )( )

( '-')

(")(") Mr. Bunneiy will now introduce you to his new friend……..

( Y )

(.)

C((")(") USAGI-SAN!! Okay now on with the story.

I think that I've been moving this story at a rather fast pace. Don't you guys think so too? Well, just to tell you, I'm not moving any slower. Everything is going to happen at a rather fast pace. Then before you know it, this story will be over. Time flies you know.

Don't worry I won't just end it in the next few chapters, they'll be AT LEAST about 6-7 more chapters. I would be really proud of myself if I actually finished this story. It's all thanks to you readers out there. THANKS A BUNCH. Now, on with the story.

I do not own Death Note, I do own Key though….thanks for reading

??

I don't know how long I would stay here. The first week was a lot of fun. I explored the whole place over again. There were a lot of things I totally forgot about. It's been so long since I've been here. I decided that I would be leaving in on Friday of this week. I haven't told Melo or Near yet.

"I'm leaving on Friday" I said at breakfast like it would the most normal thing ever. Then I kept eating my breakfast.

"WHAT?!" Melo said with food still in his mouth. Some of the food went flying in all directions.

Near looked really annoyed. You could almost see steam coming form his ears. He took a deep breath and said to Melo, "Melo, would you kindly please close your mouth when you talked."

"Melo looked just as pissed, maybe even more pissed. He glared at Near but then looked back at me. "YOU'RE GOING THIS WEEK??" He asked again, spitting more food in my face. I took a napkin and wiped everything off my face.

"Yes, I'm leaving this week."

"BUT WHY YOU JUST CAME HERE?!"

"It's been too long already. L probably need me."

Melo sat back down. His face still showed a lot of anger on it. The rest of our breakfast was in silence. Maybe this was a bad time to tell them. When we returned to our rooms, I was pretty bummed.

_This sucks; I put everyone in a bad mood. I suck. Melo's mad because I'm leaving and Near's mad because Melo spit food in his face. Maybe I shouldn't have come here in the first place. _

The sound of knocking interrupted my thoughts. "Come in" I growled. It was Melo, followed by Near.

"Hey, you wanna do something?" Melo asked. Near's foot then kicked Melo's leg. " Ow! What was that for? Oh right." Melo turned back to me. "sorry for earlier……I didn't mean to yell at you." Near kicked him again, "Or spit in your face."

I laughed a little. _I guess it isn't that bad. Near helps out a lot. _"It's okay Melo. Thanks for apologizing. So…. you guys want to go to the garden?

"Sure thing Key" Near and Melo said at the same time. We hurried to the garden. We sprinted out so fast, that I forgot my cell phone. The garden looked really pretty.

Everything was in bloom and the crisp air felt great. We stayed out for a while, well we stayed out for a long time. We didn't plan it this way but unfortunately we got lost in the gigantic maze. It was almost dinnertime when we FINALLY got out. We still had sometime before dinner so we went back to our own rooms. I plopped on my bed. Today was really tiring. I reached for my cell phone and noticed it had quite a few text messages and voice messages. They were all from L.

I started to read and listen to them. As I did my eyes grew wider and wider and my mouth dropped open.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA was heard all through out the Wammy House. This was unbelievable.

??

What happened next? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Sorry this one took so long.

Oh I'll show you some of the messages. Well for now you might have to wait again for another chapter. This might be a long wait to. Sorry. It's close to the end of the school year so I won't have a lot of time. Finals ya know. Okay then people. See you next time. Sorry it was short.


	12. An Idea

draws Mr.Bunniey and Usagi-chan

So…. I was just wondering you know… this is the most important thing you will EVER read in my story….I totally forgot because this story is taking FOREVER but…I THINK that L has…wait…OMG NO HE DOESN'T!! OMG I'm SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! This sucks….okay well here's the thing……Key, she split the ring into 2 parts. The disguise of the Atae is a ring. There! Now L is protected…. THANK GOD I added that in. I'm so stupid…I can't believe that I forgot that in my other chapters. IDIOT! Okay….good thing you all know now.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE…..lol I Do own Key though she's MY OC…if you want her then talk to me and we could compromise!

Chapter 12-

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR"S NOTE…IT"S A MUST READ. IF YOU DON'T READ IT THEN YOU WILL MISS EVERYTHING AND WON'T BE ABLE TO COMPREHEND.

Some Messages that Key received, they were all voice messages

"_Key, I'm doing well, how are you?"_

"_Key, Light has invited me to talk about some things about KIRA. After we go to café we'll take a walk. If anything happens to me then there's a 98 chance that it was Light that did something, but I should be safe correct? I'll wear the ring you gave me and never take it off. Bye I have to go now"_

"_Key, something is weird, there's something not exactly right, I'll call back."_

_The next one was from Watari_

"_Key, Key, you there? I can't contact L at all, He's nowhere to be found, his cell is turned off and he hasn't come back for 4 hours. There's something wrong, Key, KEY!"_

_Still from Watari_

"_Key, come now, we found L…He's been hospitalized. This is the work of KIRA, KIRA has definitely done something to L. We're not sure of his condition; the doctors will not let anyone see him. You need to come back now, without you, Light will take over, there will be no exceptions, the worst has come. The world is now rested in your hands. You will have to be the one that brings KIRA to justice. I think…I think…Li-"_

The message cut of there, I was in shock. L hospitalized? That was too horrible to even imagine. Out of shock, I let out a terrifying scream.

I woke up to fine myself in my bed. Melo and Near were beside my bed. I laid there for awhile, then I remembered what happened to L. Tears started streaming down my face. Then I remember that I needed to get back to Japan right away. I got out of bed and started packing. I must have made tons of noise while packing, because Melo and Near woke up.

"Key, what are you doing?" Melo asked.

"Packing, I'm packing, I have to leave earlier. I'm sorry." I franticly said. Wait a second, I haven't even told Melo or Near yet. I turned to face them.

"L is hospitalized. I don't know what happened to him but, I just hope he's alive. This is work of KIRA, the evil that declares that he's the "god" of this world. He's nothing but evil. He almost killed L."

"Almost? I thought KIRA killed anyone" Near questioned with curiosity.

I looked to see if anyone else was around. Then I motioned my hand for them to come closer.

"I'm protected from KIRA. I have an Atae. This is a gift that god gave me. It can protect me from KIRA so I won't die. I have some of it to L and it protected him." I split the Atae into two more rings.

"Here's have these rings and don't ever take them off. I have to go back now."

"But Key...what do they mean? I don't get it..."

"Melo! Just don't take them off...ever! You too Near." They both nodded...i might have yelled that a little too loud...oops.

I explained a little bit more to them until they fully got the message that KIRA was a dangerous person and that the Atae needed to be with them at all times. I looked at my watch...

"Oh SHIT! I have to go now..." I ran outside, Melo and Near following me. The car raced to the Airport, we got there just in time... it was just too sad leaving Melo and Near, we hugged and said our good-byes. Before I left, this idea popped into my head. I had the best idea ever. I turned my head to face then again..."I'll be seeing you soon, both of you." Then I gave them a wink and headed in my plane.

I hope you guys liked this... sorry it took so long to come out...I accidentally lost my USB where all my stories are placed. So please excuse my mistake...well I bet ur al wondering what idea she has...well...keep reading.


	13. Deja Vu and the Truth

draws Mr.Bunniey and Usagi-san

Okay this one is also finally out. Sorry, well I'm trying my best to finish this story...i can't belive it's already at 13 chapters. Thank you all for reviewing my story. I love to see the reviews but many of you don't review which makes any author sad...whaaaaa. Well...like I always say... ON WITH THE STORY!!

I reached Japan and was greeted by the whole detective group...they were still trying to figure out who KIRA was... I could tell that they were also greatly depressed by the loss of L. Somebody was missing though...who was it? I rode in a different car than everyone else.

"Watari, can we stop by the cafe for a second? I need something to wake me up. It's so tiring on the plane." I asked while I looked boredly out the window. I didn't get an answer.

"Watari...WA-" I jerked away from the window and looked at the driver. Even though I expected Watari...it wasn't him. My mind started going insane.

"WHERE'S WATARI YOU STUPID FREAK WATARI IMPOSTER! WHERE IS HE!" I screamed like I was crazy. I grabbed the steering wheel and tried to rear it off the road. The driver was also going crazy, I could tell he was frantic but so was I.

"WHERE IS HE?? YOU KIDNAPPED HIM DIDN'T YOU!! GAHH" finally the car reared off the road and crashed into a tree. The tree was pretty big and old. When the car crashed some heavy branches of the tree fell. Crashing on the window in front of the driver and passenger seats. The glass broke and shattered everywhere.

"Watari..." I whispered. He's really dead isn't he. He died and so did so many other people. Then I blacked out...it must be the glass.

The next thing I know I am in a white room on a cot. White...everything was white. The cot, the bed sheets, the walls, the windows. I feel like I was already dead. I get up...where was I? I still hadn't figured it out. There was a door, I walked out of it and it just leaded me to another room. This one seemed to be empty. Then I noticed something on the bed. There was a machine next to it...i couldn't make out what it was. As I moved close it somewhat looked like a human. I decided to turn away but something about him caught my eye. He seemed familiar...quite familiar. This boy had black hair...his hair was so wild looking too...my head hurt just thinking about if I've met him before.

I stared closely at him...what was it that made me look at him so? Then again, nothing really seemed to make sense. Where I was, I wasn't exactly too clear on that. Why I was there?? I don't know that either...and who this mysterious boy in the bed with tubes connected to him...I had no idea. I sat in a nearby chair and kept on looking at him. Soon enough... fell asleep.

The next thing that work me up was the rattling of the door knob...followed by a series of swear words and jingling of keys. There was another door in the room. I quickly hurried to my room and pretended to sleep...or be unconscious. The person finally opened the door to the room of the boy then came and unlocked my room's door. Before he came in though he snickered a bit and laughed the words,

"Oh L, Key, how foolish of you two. Hahaha". The person then entered my room and sat at the chair next to my bed. It was quite hard to fake sleeping. This person, who could it be, and that boy, who was he? I decided that it was be best to open my eyes and see who it was.

Light's POV

It took a lot of effort to open the damn door. First it was L's room then I opened another room to Key's room. I sat in the chair next to her bed. They were quite foolish. I have taken both their spots at being the world's greatest detective. While doing that I'm also the God of the world. This is just perfect. Everything is going exactly to plan. The world is in my hands. I looked at Key. I hope L dies, I can't believe he didn't. I'll get him someday. Key on the other hand, I hate to say it but she has to die also. Although if she changes her mind about things, then she can assist me in being the god of the world.

Just the her eyes fluttered open.

Key's POV

I opened my eyes to find a 20-ish looking boy sitting over me. I had no idea who he was. I've never seen him before...have I? I sat up on my bed and looked at him. He was smiling at me but I could only put a look of confusion on my face. "Who are you?" I managed to speak out to him.

Light's POV

She asked who I was. Does this mean that all her memory is lost? That she can't remember anything? Anything at all? What if she was faking it? All these questions flowed through my head.

"Who am I?" I spoke.

"Yes that was my question..."

"I am Yagami Light"

"Oh, I am K-Key"

"Yes I know that already" I replied.

Key's POV

Key? Where did I get that from? My name was Kai, not Key...I have no idea where that came from...but this Yagami Light agreed that my name was Key. Why would I need a fake name? This was all too confusing.

"Why am I here?" I asked curious about where this was.

"You're in the hospital because you had a fatal car accident that almost killed you...the driver is also in the hospital. He said that you had a spastic moment and went insane. Would you like to tell you some more about yourself because it seems like you've lost a bit of your memory?" He offered

He seemed nice enough.

"Sure."

"I am the world's greatest detective and you are my closest assistant. I will tell you the details of the case later. The boy in the other room is a victim of the person we're trying to bring to justice. It's amazing and shocking that he lived because nobody has lived through KIRA's attacks."

"So this KIRA is a evil killer?" I asked

"Y-Yes...he or she is."

"When can I get out of the hospital?"

"Tomarrow I think, I'll check again and get back to you tomorrow, for the mean while please rest well, we need your help on the mission. Oh and this is your cellphone the company repaired it. Nothing has been deleted or removed." He then left the room.

I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't imagine that I was working under the world's greatest detective. I laid in bed thinking about what could happen tomorrow. I checked my cellphone to see the last messages I received before I got into the accident. I read everything, and to my horror I realized that everything Yagami Light told me was a complete lie. Why would that person do that to me? I cried just trying to imagine all of the lies I just been told.

I woke up in the middle of the night. My cellphone was ringing violently.

"What the hell, who would call me at this hour of the day?" I looked at the caller ID. "Mello...what kind of fucking name is that?!" You could tell, I wasn't in a good mood.

"Hello? What do you want?" I groaned

"Key? Are you alright? I heard you had a car accident"

"Who are you?"

"Key what are you talking about? I"m Mello, don't tell me you've forgotten everything."

"I've forgotten eveything, in what relation do you have with me?"

Mello explained everything but I didn't quite understand it all. Everything didn't hit me. We hung up and I went back to sleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up again. I don't know what woke me up this time but when I did wake up something wasn't right. I looked around, darkness, everything was in complete darkness. I walked towards the door and turned on the lights. My eyes adjusted quickly and I realized I was in the hospital. I opened the door and faced more darkness. I opened the lights in that room and found L on a cot. I rushed over to him, praying that he wasn't dead. I remembered everything now. All the lies and the phone call with Mello. I had my memory back. L was in a coma that he might never come out of and Watari was dead. The things I forgot came all flowed back to my brain. I held L's hand for a few minutes before returning to bed.

When I was back in bed I stormed up a brilliant plan. Mello had said that he decided to obtain the Death Note and bring KIRA to justice. He was up against Light and Near. I had a plan thought out, everything was perfect, but the only thing left would be for L to wake up. This plan would work.

Wow this was quite awkward wasn't it? She was going insane in that car. I have no idea what I was thinking but whatever I hope you enjoyed this and had a good laugh. Sorry it took awhile. I wonder that that plan is...wait I ALREADY KNOW!! BWAHAHAHA okay well I'll update as soon as I can. Please wait for me!


	14. Resignation

draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan

Thank you SOOO much for waiting for those who did. Well wow it's 14 chapters and i'm not even close to finishing. I wonder how long this will take well hopefully the chapters come out faster because I am on summer break but then again i'm going to China for the part of the summer. Whatever ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and near's in NY and Mello is in CA rite? Just making sure

!!

I was let out of the hospital. My memory regained but I can't let Light know that. Nobody was there to pick me up, they were probably too busy being Light's puppets. I quickly gave Near a phone call.

ring ring ring

Near: Hello? Key?

Key: Hey Near, I came up with a brilliant plan!

Near: Great, what is it?

Key: I'm going to leave the mission of finding KIRA...here

Near: what? So what are you going to do?

Key: I'm going to go with your team over in New York

Near: really?

Key: Yeah, then I'll tell you what I'm going to do to get L's revenge.

Near: That's fine by me what flight are you going to be on?

Key: I'll tell you when I leave

Near: When are you going to leave?

Key: In less than a week.

Near: okay then.

hangs up

I hurried to the headquarters. First I'll stay for a couple days and find a spy for me. Then I'll leave randomly, they won't know what hit them. After that, to America I go. When I got to the headquarters, everyone was waiting for me. I was greeted with warm welcomes, but soon was put back to work. While I worked I also watched everyone like a hawk. I knew Light was KIRA, but who is a dedicated worker and also a good spy that won't get caught.

After two days of stalking the workers I had my pick. It was Aizawa. It had to be him, I also think he has suspicions of Light.

"Aizawa-san, do you have some time after work today?" I asked.

"Um...yeah I do, what's on your mind?" He was probably thinking how weird everything sounded.

"Then, you wanna cup of coffee?"

"Actually, I had someth-"

"I asked if you wanted a cup of coffee." I rose my voice alittle.

Aizawa probably knew something was going to happen so he changed his mind.

"Yeah I do."

"Good, let's go"

We went to the nearest coffee shop and sat down to discuss this issue.

Light's POV

I saw Key and Aizawa leave together. That was sort of suspicious. Let me rephrase that, that was really suspicious. I wanted to follow them, but if I were caught then it was raise suspicions on myself.

"Light, is something wrong?" Ryuk asked

"Nothing, you shouldn't worry about it."

"I wasn't worried about it...do you have any thing to after this?"

"What are you thinking Ryuk?" He was getting quite annoying the past few days.

"Well, you know, I haven't had an apple in a few days, and I think the symptoms are starting to act up again" Ryuk jumped around.

"Fine fine we'll stop by the shop when we get back" I gave in.

Key's POV

"I'm going to quit the search for KIRA." I said plainly.

"WHAT?!" Aizawa started to freak out.

"At least here, I'm going to America and work on the case there."

"What about L and Light and all the rest of us??" Aizawa asked.

"Well I have suspicions of Light being KIRA and I don't know if anyone had the same ideas" I started.

"I do, I also believe the Light is KIRA." Aizawa interrupted with a serious face.

"Good, that means I picked the right person." I gleamed with happiness.

"Please explain."

"When I go to America I need to have somebody to update me on the details going on here in Japan. That person, is you Aizawa-san"

He was nervous, I could tell but I also saw a glimpse of determination.

"I'll do it." He said with confidence. He was ready, I knew it.

"Okay well call me once a week. If there's anything super urgent then text me."

"Sure thing."

After awhile we left and I was satisfied with my brilliant choice.

A couple days later, it was my time to leave. On the day I was going to resign, in the morning I decided that I should go say a small farewell to L. I was the only one that could see him. Watari could...if he was there.

I held L's hand for a a few minutes and told him my plan. I'm sure he could hear me. Before I left I told him that he'd better get well. Or I would never forgive him. After that I went to go find Light.

"Light-kun, I am resigning from this mission. Actaully, from the detective unit of Japan." I stated.

I round of surprise "EH?!(s) from the others. Even Light seemed a little surprised. Aizawa was doing a pretty good at faking his surprise.

"If you want, I have my resignation letter." I handed Light the letter.

"Is this what you really want to do?" Light asked.

"Hai." I replied with confidence. Then I left without saying anything.

Light's POV

_So she's gone. I'll have to find another queen. But I guess it's okay. Afterall, she's just another pawn like these other idiots here. What a shame._

"Bummed?" Ryuk asked.

"No, overjoyed." I turned back to my work.

!!

haha this one came out kinda fast also...kinda. Yeah it's getting tougher to write because a stupid writers black. And sry for all the fans I've lost. Summer was hectic because I went to China and well I didn't bring my USB and such so I couldn't write. Plus i'm thinking of starting another anime fanfiction, but it's kinda impossible to post it on because there's no freaking Inukami!! well whatever now. That was my summer in case you wanted to know. Arigatou for reading!


	15. Near

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note. **

This is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Yeah I know it's quite a hassle for like everyone to read each chapter a month, I mean you could forget everything! But yeah I know it's my fault and I'll try to update more often. I know I've said that before I'll probably break it but even so please still keep on reading this! And please review! Please review. I'm begging you!

Well anyways, enjoy the chapter.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

The plane ride was quite a hassle with all the security checks and such. If only they knew I was L's second superior (sorry I don't think that made sense)

Near was there to pick me up, in his little mask. He took me to his headquarters and started introducing me to their problem.

"Who's that?" A guy with dark hair asked quietly.

"A don't know. An acquaintance of Near's I think." A girl with blond hair replied. I turned to them and they froze a bit. Then I gave them a warm smile and introduced myself.

"I am a very close friend of L's" I introduced. It was better not to tell them too much about me. A wave a whispers between the members occurred.

"So, what am I here for?" I asked Near.

"Of course if we make any connection with KIRA then we'll need codenames. I couldn't think of any, and I was thinking you could help us." Near said with a smile. Usually, I'm not assigned to these "low class" assignments, especially if it was from Near, but I took it into consideration this time and accepted.

"Let's see, hmm….YOU!" I pointed to the guy who asked who I was. "What's your real name?"

He was hesitant at first but then finally gave in.

"Stephan Loud" He answered. I thought for a moment.

"I got it! Your name should be Stephan Gevanni!" I said gladly. I loved the Italian name Gevanni. He looked at me weird, but there was no chance he'd go against me, the current greatest detective in the world. I gave the rest of the crew their new names.

"Now, I'll be working here for now on. Nice to meet you! I have a question for all of you." Now I was being serious.

"Do you guys have any way anyone could see or contact you online? KIRA can kill with just a name. The second KIRA can kill with just a face. Everyone must hide their identity, so you have to delete all pictures and names of you. Don't leave any trail behind, disappear silently and then we will all attack KIRA and put him done once and for all. So by doing this I hope you make sure to clean up after yourselves." I finished my disgustingly long speech. All of them seemed to be determined though. I looked at Near and all he did was clap.

"Hold on a second….how do you know all this?" It was the blonde girl, Halle Lidner. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Of course, I've worked with him." I smiled. This will lead them off track of the suspicious disappearance of L.

"You've WORKED with KIRA?! Are you a traitor or something? Or are you a spy?" Gevanni asked me. I saw Lidner twitch a little. That was something odd.

"I am a spy, for you. Not for KIRA. After all he almost destroyed a good friend of mine." Everyone is still suspicious of me. I mean who wouldn't be? Somebody comes along randomly and has worked beside KIRA as a spy. Not somebody you trust easily.

"Enough of this though, go delete all the accounts and links to you." I scolded them. These people needed discipline. KIRA was not somebody to mess around with.

This was only the beginning of my adventure. Now that I've finally switched, everything will change and KIRA will be put to an end.


	16. Convergence

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Well I'm so sorry the last one was so short. Well this chapter is the beginning of….Shielded from the Death Note Part 2! Because well now she's going to work with Near in the investigation….and somebody else but that you'll find out later. Okay? That's why the last one so overly short. Anyway, please do not lose interest because well most of my readers already did, I'm pretty sure. I'm just so lazy at writing fanfic.

Oh and I am quite aware that my episodes are messed up so I'll be writing it kinda confusingly not in sequence. Sorry I just can't find that one episode when everyone from the SPK dies.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

*at home* *wherever she lives* *let's just say in an apartment*

It's dark. All you can hear in the soft sound of typing. All you can see is nothing but a dim light of a laptop. All is mostly quiet. The atmosphere of a stalker has settled in.

Key's POV

Everyone in the SPK are important but by narrowing people down and researching them. It makes it so much easier to find out who is really part of the SPK was and who was a fraud. It was quite interesting.

I found out most of their information and all the accounts they still kept. I copied them down so I could show the members tomorrow how bad they are at deleting. I only copied some of them. I'd leave the rest to the others to decide. In then their life in are their own hands.

I also found something weird. It was odd. Two of the SPK members were also spies…for Mello. The spies were Halle Lidner and Iru Rat (III Rat). I'll see what use they'll be.

*the next day at SPK HQ*

Nobody's POV

Key brings in a ton of papers. (Well like three). She glares at Gevanni, Lidner, and Rester (they were the only ones there anyways.).

The atmosphere becomes thin as she walks in. She hands a piece of paper to each of the three. Their eyes grow wide as they read the piece of paper.

Key's POV

"H-how did you find this?" Gevanni asked.

"I have my ways" I replied. "Setting that aside…why haven't you deleted them all?" None of them replied.

Later, the other three came in and the same result was present. Did they all want to die? Maybe it was just me and L, maybe I'm just paranoid and such.

"You know, We need a lot of people to help us with our investigation. So none of you can die when KIRA starts killing us." I told them.

"When will that be?" Rester asked.

"Who knows? I probably won't be there when it happens though."

"Besides that point," Near said. "In Japan, an abduction has been confirmed. This is the abduction of the Chief of the police. They demand the notebook in exchange for the victim."

"Notebook? What notebook?"

"The Death Note of course. It's a notebook that kills people. Once somebody's name is written inside it they will die."

"We have to find out the culprit. Commander Rester, we'll be assisting them in the investigation." Near twirled his hair in his fingers. I started to go outside, I wasn't needed anyways.

I walked along the streets of New York City and found a nice café. There I ordered a drink and dialed Aihara's (Aizawa) number.

Nobody's POV

Aihara: Hello?

Key: Hello Aihara? It's me Key.

Aihara: We have bad news over here.

Key: I've heard. Don't tell Light though okay?

Aihara: everyone's frantic and waiting for the call from the culprit. I think Commander Yagami has gone insane.

Key: It's okay. I already have a culprit in mind. Good work.

Key's POV

I hung up the phone and ordered 7 more cups of coffee to go.

Once I went back to the headquarters, everything possible that could have gone wrong did. Blood was splattered everywhere, everyone was frantic and terrified that they were going to die.

I was frightened also. When the doors opened, the first thing I saw was Ratt shoot himself in the head. The gun shot rang in everyone's ears. The bodies were lying on the floor, dead. There were three dead and four alive (not counting me). KIRA had made his move. Now it was our turn to make ours.

Near acted like nothing had happened but I knew that he was shocked. Anyways, he continued with what he was doing. He started to call Japan, to join the investigation of KIRA.

"Key, you talk to him." Near insisted. I was confused.

"You are more familiar with him; you should know the weak points of him." Finally I gave in and traded places with Near.

"Hello?" Light picked up.

"Hello the new successor of L. I'm N. I know the situation you are in and suggest that we combine with each other to save her. Will you agree?" Nothing happened. It was like he was in shock.

"That will be fine with me. Thank you for assisting me." He finally spoke.

"There is one condition though." I said with a smile. Near hadn't planned for this and neither did I, until now. "I would like to include my comrade, K. That won't be a problem would it?"

"No of course not. Thank you for helping us in this investigation." We hung up from there.

"What were you thinking?!" Gevanni said.

"I'm sure she has her reasons Gevanni." Near said calmly which also shut up Gevanni. Obviously he did not trust me at all. That's his loss though.

Light's POV

"N? K? Who are they kidding?" Light worried to himself. "That tone, the voice. It's definitely somebody just like L."

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Well this is my chapter. Yeah it's a bit faster than the other chapters. I hope you people liked it. See, well…..idk if it showed but some of the Ls and Ns were in Old English text MT but only one of my computers has it so the other ones didn't come out in that Text. Hope that didn't mess you up though. Thanks for reading.

-Aishiteru Anime (aka: Saeki Hisoka)----- Pen-name


	17. Mafia

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

This is the next chapter so enjoy or hate or whatever other emotion comes in mind.

Wow sorry this story is quite messed up at the moment so yeah. Please bear with it.

1717171717171711717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171

"Key." Near stated.

"What" I replied

"I need you to call L (number two) again"

"What?!"

"Yeah." Near gave me instructions on what to do.

I called L (number two).

"Hello L, this is K."

"Hello..About the situation..,"

"Yes about this situation. N and I, we want to find out how skilled you are so we are giving you full authority to this case."

"Okay. Well we'll be going to LA tomorrow for the exchange."

"Anyway, Good luck."

*hangs up*

"Well that was simple. Couldn't you do it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Near replied while throwing darts around.

"Near, what are we going to do now?" Lidner questioned.

"Wait."

"Yeah, wait for L to call. He can't do it alone."

We waited for about two days. Right near the time that Chief Yagami should have been on his flight, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Near picked it up this time.

" N, this is L. I'm sure you are aware of our situation at the moment. We need your assistance."

"Okay L number two. We'll help you. The plane Chief Yagami is on is currently changing its course and landing."

We all watched as Chief Yagami exited the plane into the desert. He walked a couple feet away from the plane and stopped.

"What is he doing?" L number two asked.

None of us knew. Everything was still blurry, the future unclear. We watched as the ground opened up to a dark tunnel. We watched as he went into the tunnel. We watched as he disappeared into the darkness, into the shadows…losing all sorts of contact.

After hours, we still stared at the empty desert ground. The plane had already left. Finally, the ground reopened, Chief Yagami and his daughter ran out. Of course, since no mafia members followed him the Death Note had been lost. Lost into the hands of God knows who.

Wait

A

Damn

Second . . .

Mafia?!

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Well this was a very short chapter. See I was going to write more but then decided that this was the best place to end. Like a cliffhanger you know? I love those. They make me have more readers. Thank you everyone.

~ Saeki Hisoka


	18. LA Quarrels

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. She will be traveling……yet again. Again!!!!

I hope she doesn't get sick because of the traveling….hint hint. AHAHA just kidding I wouldn't do that to my poor Key. I hope not. But on the good side I would be making the story longer. Hm… I don't know anymore.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Near, I have to leave for some business." I told Near. It was all too coincidental but then again there's no such thing as coincidences.

"Have you found out too?" He asked. "You know who stole the Death Note. So do I . I'll let you leave though even though it's not good to take breaks when your job."

"Thanks Near. I'll make sure that I'll come back to NY but until then, I'll leave KIRA to you." I said my goodbyes to everyone. I noticed that they were shocked for the sudden departure but some of them sighed a relief.

That night I packed my stuff and doing so I decided to call Mello. I mean it was the right thing to do considering that I'm going to visit him.

"Hello?!" Mello answered chewing on a piece of … (what else could he be chewing?!) Chocolate.

"Mello?"

"Key?!!"

"Hi it's me yeah. Soo….I'm in NY now and I'm heading over to LA soon. Could you meet me there?"

"Of course when do you arrive?"

"Tomorrow sometime."

"Tomorrow?!........Okay then."

"Okay. Well see you."

"Uh KEY! WAIT!" Mello shouted from the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Because last time I talked with you…"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was a little out of the ordinary." I cut him off short.

"Okay then."

I hung up on him. It was kind of difficult talking to him. I don't know why though.

I then finished pack my stuff. There wasn't a lot to bring. Most of my stuff was still in Japan anyways.

NEXT DAY

Near and "the gang" sent me off to LA. They were happy to leave me. I could tell, those ungrateful children!

I went and headed my way to the terminal. As I turned back to Near and the others, I could somehow tell (behind Near's plastic mask) that something wasn't right. There were worried faces of Lidner and Gevanni, who overheard the conversation.

I was going to go and hurry ask what's wrong but the attendants pushed me onto the plane.

I wonder what the problem is.

I wonder if Near will tell me.

Blah blah blah fast forward to arrival.

*Key Arrives*

Key's POV

I looked around trying to see through all the people at the airport. Mello wasn't there. At least nobody I knew was there. I had nothing to do since I just packed a small suitcase of stuff.

"Guess who…" Somebody asked as they covered my eyes. I didn't even need to see the person because I already knew them by voice.

"Mello" I turned around to face and was utterly surprised. The small short kid I knew before had turned older and a whole lot taller.

I just stared at him. He kind of became confused with the silence.

"Is there something on me?" He asked looking at himself, checking for any chocolate crumbs.

"No, you just became taller. I have to look up to talk to you. Makes me feel inferior." I said sadly.

"That's because I AM superior." He smiled when he said that.

"Mello you arrogant little boy." I was mad, now that he said that he was superior to me…WHICH HE WASN'T. To pay, I punched him on the arm and gave him a very gruesome noogie. Just like when we were younger.

We took a cab and started heading towards Mello's headquarters.

"So anyways…" I started, "What have you been doing lately?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging with the gang you know."

"Your Mafia?"

"Don't give it such an unpleasant name Key."

"It's true though right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Is that all you've been doing?" He paused for a second before answering.

"Yeah. Nothing has been going on lately. It's kind of boring." He looked out the window.

"Liar." I said looking away from him.

"I'm not lying nothing has been going on."

"You know Mello, You're a really bad liar. You don't look at me when you lie so your lying."

There was a long pause. A long chain of awkward silence. Even the taxi driver was sweating and squirmed in his seat. Or… maybe that was because of the heat.

I glanced over at Mello. He was nervous, not sure if he should break the silence.

It didn't matter if Mello was having a mental break down because I was the one who finally spoke up.

"I know that you stole the Death Note." I said. "Why?" I turned to Mello.

"No reason." He replied, which was obviously a lie.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I already told you. There is no reason." He looked out the window again clenching his teeth.

"Mello, really, you can tell me. I won't-"

"IT'S NOTHING" He exploded at me then realized what he had done. I sat there in shock, this only happened a few times in the past. I did what I always do when I am yelled at.

"MELLO YOU IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE THE WORLD DOESN'T EXPLODE IN YOUR HANDS! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO STOP ME?!" I started hitting and strangling him. He couldn't let a girl of all people defeat the superior Mafia leader so he started fighting back.

This lasted awhile. It always does anyways. Me and Mello's quarreling never stops.

We both arrived at the headquarters (shack) with many minor bruises everywhere. Mello had more though. I always win…I always did.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thanks for reading. This was so long! Yay! Well see…I was going to stop somewhere in the middle but a good idea came to me. Or a decent one did. Hope you all liked it.

Key: Hey…Does this mean that I'm the Mafia's Leader?


	19. New Encounter

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do a AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever

This is 19th chapter! Yay I'm kinda on a roll now! I'm happy. Well enjoy All Death Note Lovers!!!! I LOVE MELLO!

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

We came in with bruises and everyone in the room tried to hold back their laughter. I could tell, and it made me want to slaughter each and every one of them. Mello was pissed too. Even though he was mad all he did was sit on the couch in the middle of the room and glared at everyone.

"Kai?" Somebody asked behind me.

This name sent shivers down my spine. Only selected people knew that name. In the whole world there are only about 5 people who know. Mom, L, Near, Mello and Watari. So who was this person who knows my name?

Mello raised an eyebrow at the person, knowing that I'd probably kill them for saying my name out loud. I turned around suddenly and pinned them against the wall. I glared at this unknown person

"How do you know that? I dare you to say that name again. If you do then that'll probably be the end for you." I growled.

"Hey…hold on a second here girl. You seriously don't remember me…Key?" He put his hands up to surrender.

"Key, don't kill Matt. He isn't that strong. Plus you might break his precious GameBoy©" Mello said biting a piece of chocolate. I let go of Matt and stared at him.

"Say what Mello?! I'm very strong." Matt protested like a girl

" Psh yeah right."

"Matt?" I circled him a few times and stared at him again. "Is that really you?"

"Y-yes it is Key." I must have made him feel quite uncomfortable by circling him. I finished examining him and went over to sit next to Mello.

The whole Mafia was doing something. So I could talk to Mello, not that we've talked enough in the taxi.

"Mello…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the Death Note?" Right after I said that a scream was heard throughout the HQ. Our heads turned in the same direction of the scream. It was Jack, the holder of the Death Note.

He sat on the ground, as if he's seen a ghost. Jack was pointing to section of the air screaming monster.

Mello was in disbelief that one of his partners was acting like a silly 3 year old who just saw Barney.

He started explaining the monster to everyone and dared them to touch the Death Note. Everyone was hesitant for they knew the consequences. Mello snatched the Death Note from him, muttering "useless bastard" in his face. Then he plopped down on the couch next to be again.

Just as he started flipping through it, it magically started floating up in the air. Mello's eyes followed it, everyone's eyes did actually.

Unconsciously I reached out my hand and tried to touch the Death Note.

_Don't Kai. Don't touch it. _

_Mitsu? (I think that's her name I forgot! I'm so bad) _

_Kai, don't touch it!_

Too late, I already touched it. Standing before me was something indescribable. A shinigami?

A shinigami.

Those things actually exsist?

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Thanks for reading. A little short I know but I'll update really soon kay? Well thanks for reading everyone. The next chapter might be a really long one or there might be a really short one between this chapter and the one where the people attack. I hope you know what I mean because it's getting quite confusing. If you're totally lost then that's totally okay too, because I am as well. Haha well anywyas on with what I was saying earlier…. Well it's going to be sad. Or pretty sad. Not as sad as when I'll be killing Mello…oops. I wasn't suppose to tell you that but I guess I did. Please help me decide if I should kill Mello or not. I don't want to. But I think it'll be best. BUT KILLING MELLO IS NOT FOR THE BEST!!!! I LOVE MELLO!!! AND L!!!! It's a hard decision for me so please tell me if I should kill Mello or not. Oh and add a reason for it too. Thanks everyone!!!! Please Review!

-Saeki Hisoka


	20. Secret

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

All was silent, for a very long time. It hung in the air.

I looked at the shinigami stand before me, holding the other end of the Death Note.

It. Looked………Funny.

I burst out into laughter, even though I knew it was wrong to. I couldn't help it. This shinigami's face was just too cute, too hilarious.

Everyone in the mafia probably thought I was crazy. To think a deathly shinigami looked funny was absurd.

Later (after I stopped laughing) the shinigami told his story to us. It was all so fake, I wondered why I couldn't see KIRA's shinigami even though I touched Light's Death Note. Unless he didn't have one, but that was quite impossible.

Suddenly, a call name in. It was from NY. It was Near.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Key. Your sweet vacation might be spoiled."

"Huh? Tell me Near."

Mello's POV

Key got an incoming call. It was from Near. That **(insert THAT word here) **I was quite annoyed with those two. They started talking and I don't know what got into me but I suddenly sprang up from the couch and snatched her phone from her. Since I was a bit taller than she was, the phone was out of her reach.

"Mello." Near said calmly with that disgusting voice of his.

"Whaddaya want?!"

"You're going to be under attack. The Japanese police force is on their way to get the Death Note back" I was quite in shock, then I glanced over at Key who was quite upset.

"Fine then I understand." I then hung up the phone.

"Mello! What did you do that for?! Near was going to tell me something important!!!!"

"Near has nothing important to say…ever."

"Whatever just tell me what he said" I was getting quite impatient

"Nothing." He threw my cell phone back at me. He walked away and I was speechless. How dare he lie to somebody like me. I stood there, building up my anger while Mello explained something to two of his Mafia members. Finally I exploded.

"Mello! You listen here young man!" I started.

"You may do it now." Mello finished his sentence and the two mafia members picked up my arms and started dragging me away.

"W-What are you doing? Put me down!" I screamed at them. When that didn't work I started screaming at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the room had to cover their ears.

Mello was the one that stopped my shrieking. His hand cupped around my mouth. He didn't say anything, he just put a finger to his lips. Again, I was speechless. The Mafia members dragged me a little further, just so much that I was facing away from Mello.

"Key."

"Hn."

"I'm glad you visited me."

"Really? Because I'm not so glad." He scoffed a little.

"Sorry for doing this but what Near told me was "guy's business""

"Hn."

"I hope we meet again, Key." After that I was dragged away.

"Mello?! Mello?! What was that suppose to mean? Tell me Mello!" I tried looking back but couldn't see him. What could be happening?

The two carried me out the back door of the shack and into the darkness. We were somewhere pretty high up when we stopped. At that moment, to took my chance and grabbed my extra dagger. I threatened to kill one of them.

"Tell me what's happening here!" I ordered them.

"What'cha gunna do tootsie?" The one that was not under my control asked.

"I'm going to kill this guy here if you don't answer."

"I don't care if you kill me." The one under my control replied.

"What?!"

"We're just as likely to die under the same roof with Mello than here with you."

"…" I always wondered how a puny kid like Mello could control a huge mafia. I'm getting an idea now.

"If you really want to know then take this" he threw a pair of binoculars at me.

I let go of my poor victim and took the binoculars.

"Where and what do I look at?" I asked. He pointed over to the front of the shack. Even without the binoculars I could see a group of people crouched down, ready to attack on command. I brought the binoculars to my face and looked at the group. My eyes immediately landed on a particular person.

"_Light-kun?! What's he doing here?!"_ I asked myself silently. Light kept on checking his watch every few minutes as if waiting for a particular time to come. Then he started saying something, but I was too far to hear.

Something big was going to happen. What was it? Why wouldn't Mello tell me? I really hated him sometimes.

I looked through the binoculars again and focused on Light. His said something that looked like "san" (three) then "ni" (two).

He was counting down? To what.

"Ichi"

A scream was heard throughout the shack.

Mello's POV

They all started dying. Spurting blood all over the place. If they didn't die then they ran away like little girls. Was I next? To die that is.

Key's POV

I was frightened. Was Mello alive or dead?

Light pointed his finger at the shack and all their forces charged into the small shack.

Horrified.

Mello's POV

I heard heavy footsteps coming from outside. They were coming in…fast! I ran up the emergency side stairs to escape. This was getting exciting but I couldn't stop thinking about Key. I wonder if she's alright. She has to be, right?

Key's POV

I started running down the high slope the two guys dragged me up to. I have to save Mello! I can't let him die alone. But before I got too far one of the guys use one hand and literally threw me back up the slope.

"What's your problem?!" I screamed at him while facing away from the shack.

"What's yours?" He replied rudely.

"Don't you even care about your leader? Your stupid idiotic Mafia leader? Huh?! Don't you care?"

"Mafia members don't care about anything. I'll tell you that, it's a fact. If you're worried about Mello I'm sure he's fine. Once he makes a serious decision, there is no turning back. Nobody can defy him, nor can that argue or betray. If you do then you die. It's that simple. Key, I'm sure he's fine. He'll be okay."

As if on cue, everything went from silence to a great big explosion. Sparks flew, wood pieces flew, and everything danced around as if a party. The heat was unbearable, as if your whole body was burning up, melting into a big blob. I didn't care, I didn't notice. There was only one thing on my mind, Mello. My precious childhood friend Mello.

He is NOT fine. No matter what anyone says he wasn't fine. How could he be, after the whole shack was burning into pieces? He was not okay.

"MELLO!!!"

I screamed, this time with tears running down my face. I again tried racing down the slope to find him. Again, I was held back. The guy didn't say anything. Even the fire wouldn't dry up my tears.

"MELLO!!!!!"

It was no use, my voice was lost in the shackles of the fire, in the piles of ashes that laid on the ground. My voice, lost in the wind.

"Mello"

The last time, my voice was barely a whisper. That last tear trickled down my cheek and the fire consumed everything.

_**(Read further)**_

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Yes that was totally the longest chapter EVER! Sad isn't it? Well that's the end. What I meant by the fire consumed everything is that it also consumed her. She died. L died too okay?

Haha. Just kidding. Thank you so much for reading this much into it. I feel that the ending is coming closer. It's so sad! Gah, I'm still sad from writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I kind of want to do this contest thingy. I don't know why. I guess it's to celebrate coming this far into the story. Anyone have ideas? Oooh I should make an animation or draw a pic of mello and or L or Near. And dedicate it to somebody. Maybe I will. Oh now I have a question. If you get it right then…..well I don't know. GAh I'm horrible aren't I? Well somebody give me an idea. Cuz I really want to celebrate this wonderful achievement of mine. Well then again I shouldn't be celebrating when something so sad has happened. Here's something that I wanted to add into the chapter but didn't add because I thought this ending was good. I guess this would be the preview for the next chapter. Here ya go!

I looked silently towards Light. I though I saw a small smirk on his face, a smile even. That bastard. I will, someday, bring him down and he will pay for what he did. To everyone. L and Mello. He will pay.

_*Suddenly, for a moment all was quiet, even the fire seemed almost silent…... almost*_


	21. Return

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever

_**EVERYONE! PLEASE READ THE SUPER AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END!!! IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!!!!**_

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Chapter 21

Once I awoke, I found that I was somehow magically back in New York. Near was okay but when I asked him about Mello, he did not speak.

Mello must have died. Why wouldn't Near say it though? It's probably better to say it out loud than to keep it in. It was eating me from the inside out, slowly decaying my body.

Many days, maybe even weeks passed like this. Once I even decided to ask Near again but then it occurred to me that it wouldn't help much.

(One week after this…)

Location: Key's house

Key's POV

Nothing has been happening lately. KIRA killed less often and the second L wouldn't reveal any super important information. This was lowly winding down to absolutely nothing. In the morning, I took a shower. After I finished and was drying myself off, noises could be heard in my apartment. Slowly I stepped out from the bathroom with only a towel on and prayed it wasn't a rapist. But even if it was then, I could probably handle the little pervert. The floors slightly creaked beneath me, I started towards my bedroom which my gun was neatly places beside my bed.

"Hello my pretty, Did you miss me much?" A voice appeared behind me. I was slightly startled and gave out a slight yelp. The person's hand wrapped around my mouth and a gun trigger was about to go off. I have to confess, this was pretty scary.

The next sound that was heard was a stifled laugh. That slowly turned into a chuckle and my kidnapper released his tight grip on my shoulders. The gun exited my personal space. I turned around to see a miracle. Mello.

"Mello is that you?" Suddenly my heart was hopeful as if a huge burden had been lifted off of me.

"You can't tell anymore? The explosions didn't ruin my face that bad has it?" He took off his hood and revealed a scarred face. It was horrible but at least he was alive.

I touched Mello's scar, to see how bad it was. He cringed when I did.

"It's still fresh, poor you" I started tearing up a bit. Maybe it was because of happiness or maybe it was because I was sad. It really didn't matter.

"Hey come with me, we can go on a ride before you get to work."

"Okay, well…" I looked down at myself. "I have to change first."

"No you don't. Come on."

"Um…Mello, yes I do."

"Whatever suit yourself. Hurry up though!"

I went and got changed. Since I probably wouldn't come back I just wore my "work clothes". Which is really just anything and my gun…or whatever.

"Okay Mello I'm ready!" I jumped out of my room in 2 minutes. "Mello?"

Nobody was in sight.

"Mello?" I asked again. I searched my house and somehow landed in the kitchen. There was a note on the table. Of all places, the kitchen table. The note read…:

-Key,

I'm waiting in the car outside. Come quickly.

-Mello

As if on cue, a loud and obnoxious beep came from outside. I peeked through the binds and saw a furious Mello outside in the car. I hurried and went outside. Once I was there, I sat shotgun.

"What's the matter with you? I told you hurry up."

"Well maybe I would have if you didn't just suddenly disappear!"

"MmmmMmmmMMMM!!!!!!" A muffled sound came form the back seats. I peered over my shoulder to see Matt sitting next to a moving bundle of something. It was Halle Lidner. Then I turned back around to face the front.

"What's she doing back there?" I asked.

"Who…Matt?" He played stupid. I stifled a laugh and saw Matt roll his eyes.

"No Halle Lidner."

"Oh her? That's her name?"

"You didn't know who you kidnapped?"

"No. She just worked for Near. That's all I know."

"You're hopeless."

"MMmmmmMMMMM!!!" I couldn't make out the words.

"So…."

"What?!" Mello started to turn to the right but then realized his mistake and suddenly switched to the left.

"My god Mello you're such a horrible driver."

"Don't restate the things you already know." He steered the car in a sharp turn again. "So what's your question….actually answer mine first."

"What should we do with……that?"

"Her?" I pointed to the back. That was my original question too.

"Yeah." I thought for awhile. "Should we untie her?"

"Hm…..nah."

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" Halle was practically begging. Oh well.

After a short car ride with annoying muffles from Halle, we finally arrived. Matt decided to stay in the car and play his sacred video games. Mello dragged Halle out and I followed him.

"So really, why did you come?" I asked Mello.

"You'll find out"

"Fine."

We arrived and Near was very surprised to see Halle taken hostage.

"Near, where is it?" Mello demanded.

"So you didn't die."

"Of course not, who do you think I am." Near just smiled at that.

Then it hit me. This is why Near didn't say that Mello died. He knew, he knew that Mello had lived. I'm such an idiot!

"Well here it is." Near threw it at Mello.

"Thanks. Since I don't want to be indebted to you, here's Halle." He pushed Halle forward. Gevanni caught and untied her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE.. . . !!!!" She started but was silenced into muffles again by Gevanni.

"Oh another thing Near, this Death Note that KIRA has, there's flaws in it." Mello started.

"Flaws?"

"Yeah, two of them are fake rules."

"Which ones?"

"I'm just telling you that much. I'll be going then." Mello then looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. I looked at Near and then went after him.

"What's wrong Mello?"

"Key, I'm going to go to Japan."

"JAPAN?! Why?" This was very surprising and sudden.

"So I can find and kill KIRA."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come with me."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, everyone I wanted to tell you something. I was quite heartbroken and displeased with the number of reviews I got. Which were…none. How could you guys do this to me?! Have I really fallen so low? I expected to receive lots of reviews for my 20th chapter. MY 20TH!!!!!!!!!! If you people don't review, do you know what will happen to me? To my story? I'm perish and end this story, because it's pointless if nobody likes my story.

Next, this is better news for everyone. I'm trying my best to end this story, So I will be uploading a chapter about every two weeks, or sooner. This way, I won't lose readers and my mind will be fresh. Thank you everyone.

Remember, please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Thank you.

-Saeki Hisoka


	22. Mob

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever

22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,2222,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22

Chapter 22-

"I want you to come with me."

It sounds so romantic right? NOT! Man, I really hate Mello.

What happened next:

"Well it's not like I WANT you to come but more like I have no choice ya know?"

"Uh huh….."

"You'll be more like a tour guide not a friend." Mello restated himself.

"Ughhh."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Well, you head to Japan and go to a hotel, I'll be there in a couple days. I still have work over here."

"Oh okay, I'm leaving two days from now."

"okay, well I'll call you kay?"

"Sure." Mello turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What do you want now?!"

"You still have it right?" I whispered.

"Have what?!" He shouted. I looked around cautiously and then said.

"You know, the Atae." I looked around more.

"Oh you mean this?" He lifted up his sleeve and showed me a bracelet."

"Didn't I give it to you as a ring?"

"Well yea, but one night it changed."

"Okay, don't take it off."

"I got it, you told me already, geez." Then Mello left. "See you in Japan." He waved.

I retreated back to the headquarters.

Over the few days, Near constantly talked with Light. Mostly about KIRA and the Death Note. One of these days, when we haven't heard from Light at all, a huge mob was outside the building of our headquarters.

"What's going on?" Gevanni asked while rubbing his head.

"It's a mob." Halle told him. Helicopters whirled above while a hideous and fat person was hanging from it screaming "KIRA IS GOD! BOW TO KIRA!!!" I quickly recognized him and then quickly wished I hadn't. It was Demegawa, I took myself away from the window.

"What's wrong?" Rester asked me.

"Oh nothing, thought I saw something weird."

"Oh I see, what do you think we'll do?"

"We'll leave, we have to." Near said. He hasn't looked at the commotion outside yet.

"So to where?" Halle asked.

"The only place we can go." I said to myself. "Japan."

"JAPAN?!" Gevanni was a bit shocked.

"Yea, that's where KIRA is, and also….L" I haven't seen him in a very long time.

"So how do we get out?!"

_Silence_

Everyone was thinking of a way to get out here.

_Silence_

"Money." Near broke the silence. "Rester, get out L's inheritance money."

"Right away Sir." Rester brought out a sack that was extremely large.

"That's L's inheritance money?!" I asked with amazement.

"Of course."

"What exactly are we doing with it?" Gevanni asked.

"Gevanni, people can believe whatever they like but they are very greedy, one thing they want is money. We're going to dump all of this money out."

"Will we have enough to buy plane tickets and hotel entrance?" Halle asked.

"Okay then we'll save some." Near threw a dart at the dart board.

I grabbed one end of the sack and Gevanni grabbed the other end.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Together we dumped the sack of money down onto the city. It was quite a sight from above, all that money falling down. The yells quieted down in amazement and then somebody yelled, "MONEY!!!!!!!!" The silence turned into ecstatic screams and greedy hands grabbed the air above them. Hoping they could get lucky. Greed.

"Get out now!" The police that stormed in yelled at us.

We grabbed everything most everything was Near's toys. When will he ever "grow up?" We put on masks and followed them.

"Don't show any part of your face." I told them. I was sure that Light or Misa were watching us. Trying to find out what near looked like, to kill them. We were rushed out into the open, and then pushed into cars. Finally, we were away from the mob and in another headquarters.

"It can only be him." Near mumbled to himself.

"Near?"

"The second L is KIRA, I can tell, the timing is too perfect." Near said again, then he turned and called the Japanese Investigation Team. He told them about the mobbing and all the newer things like email contact and the new contact.

When we returned back to our own homes. Near told us that we had one and a half days to get ready. We would be heading to Japan soon.

Mello's POV

Japanese people swarmed around me. I starred up at an international TV Station. It was some sort of mobbing around Near's Headquarters. I wonder if Key would come soon. Doesn't this meant that Key is coming?

22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,2222,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22,22

I'm sorry if that ending was too confusing. I think it's kinda confusing. Well I hope you liked it everyone. I actually think this chapter was quite boring. So I received this review from I forgot who but it asked why I only use the Atae like 4 times in this entire story. Well let's see, person, it's been like that because most of the killing is at the end and such. Plus it does play a huge part in the background because L is still alive, barely, but alive. L is the best. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep reading, Keep reviewing. Thank You!!!

-Saeki Hisoka


	23. Japan

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

-Chapter 23-

So we left America and started towards Japan again. I would have to show Near and Mello the state L was in. I hope he got better since I last saw him.

I peered down at the landscape below us. The Japan that was in danger, in the hands of KIRA. We were almost there, we were closer to L.

_RING RING! RING RING!!_

My head shot up and I looked at Near. A phone?

"Aren't you going to get it?" He asked looking at me. What was he talking about? Suddenly it hit me, it was my phone.

"Dude my mobile still works up here?!" I shouted to myself as I checked the Caller ID.

Mello.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"K—Where—you….Hel-"

"What?! I can't hear you Mello."

"WHERE ARE---ARE---*fuzz fuzz* Can Y—KE"

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! I'll call you when I'm in Japan. Bye."

"You think it's okay to hang up like that?" Near asked without looking over."

"Ya, he won't mind."

Mello's POV

"Bye." –click-

She hung up on me. Somehow it got me very agitated and annoyed.

"THAT BITCH! WHEN I'M DONE WITH HER SHE"LL WISH THAT SHE NEVER EVEN CAME TO JAPAN!" everyone was looking at me. It's not my fault that I was so pissed. I don't mind, it's been like that since I was young. I've always been starred at, it doesn't matter. I can always kill then, though it's not the best idea right now. Damn you Key.

Key's POV

-achoo!-

"Bless you."

"Someone's talking about me. And I have a very good idea of who." _Mello I hate you. _

-All passenger, please fasten your seat belts, we're about to land.-

Once we landed it took awhile to get out luggage, I never thought it was this crowded. After that Near and the SPK headed to the hotel and I started towards my house, or should I say L's house.

"I'm home." But of course it was dark, empty and cold. I set my things down on the bed and called Near. I wanted to see L as soon as possible.

"Near?"

"Yea?"

"In 15 minutes can you meet me……….there."

"There?"

"Yea."

"Okay then."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Do I get to go…..There too?" Someone behind me wrapped their arms around my neck. I stiffened up and jab my elbow into his stomach and turned around.

"Key…that wasn't necessary." A groaning Mello plopped down on the nearby couch. "It hurts…"

"Mello, I'm sorry! I thought it was some stalker."

"You're the one that's a stalker,"

"ME?!"

"Ya, you followed me to Japan then to here."

"Here as in this house?"

"That's right,"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! THE ONE I SHARE WITH L!"

"Just joking, chill lady" he bit on the chocolate that came from nowhere.

"So……."

"So what Mello?!"

"Do I get to go to this place you were talking about?"

"……….Ya, you do." I sighed "So let's get going"

We headed towards the hospital and met up with Near outside. After all the procedures we saw L. He was….the same. Nothing has changed; he was still in a coma. Before I knew it, the tears just started coming out. It wasn't fair. Someone like you, to be like this. Just a person to bring justice to this world, but then again what is Justice? Light, no KIRA did this to L. I must bring L back, which means killing Light. Can I do it? I'll try my best.

"I'm back L…..so please….wake up." I nearly choked on my words but at that moment I thought I saw his hand flinch. I'm sure it wasn't a fluke, coincidence or whatever you call it. I knew he was listening. Mello said his words to L and so did Near. It was a quiet time, almost as if we were in mourning. But we weren't, we were just hiding our infuriation, planning our justice.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Thanks everyone. I love you all so much. It's okay if I don't get reviews anymore, I'm only finishing this story because I want to. Like my self-goal. But it'll be nicer if u people do review me. Plus also, have you people seen any differences in my writing? Such as, has it gotten worse? Chapters not that exciting. I kind of figured that out, the chapters (like this one) are quite short now-a-days. But I hope that I'll get better and the chapters will get longer. So ya, I hope you all still believe and support me. I'll try to bring out the next chapter right away. Thank you all so much.

-Saeki Hisoka


	24. Crash

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever

2424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

-Chapter 24-

A few more weeks passed, Light-kun was well aware of our existence but did nothing. It seemed as if all the killings of KIRA were coming to a halt, but nobody could be sure. Then suddenly, last week the killings appeared again randomly. KIRA killed Demegawa. Near proposed the idea that this KIRA was not Light, instead it was a different person. We have no idea who yet.

"My suspicions are pointed towards Takada Kiyomi." I raised my point of view, while taking a lollipop from my pocket out. It was citrus flavored.

"That could be one, but I have a feeling there's someone else there."

"They're relationship seems suspicious."

"There must be someone else…" Near was obviously not listening to what I was saying.

"It must be someone who we'd least expect….someone like…." He looked around the room at all the reporters shown on screens. I looked too, for somebody what fit.

"…Like Teru Mikami" I said while pointing to his picture.

"Agreed."

"But…I still think Takada-san has something to do with this."

"Maybe."

So out suspect is Teru Mikami, we both agreed on it, so it must be right, right? I think I might have to tell Mello, he might to something rash without this info. Sorry Near.

"Mello?"

"Key?"

"Ya it's me. We think there's a new KIRA….besides Light that is."

"You just figured that out?" He said with a rude tone

"What! Don't be so rude Mello."

"So who is it……who do you suspect."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Stop being so rude!"

"You don't really know do you….that's why you're asking me."

"I-I know!"

"Ahaha, It's obviously Takada Kiyomi"

"Ya that's what we think too bu-"

"See, you don't need to ask me."

"Bu-"

"To tell you the truth Key….Matt and I, we kidnapped her already to obtain information. Then we'll probably kill her."

-click-

_Wha-what?They're going to kill her? But she's on the same side as KIRA…which means that they can kill him right? But Mello has an Atae…it'll be okay right? _

I raced out the door and a car with a bunch of police cars chasing after it sped past me. Could it be Mello? I got in my car and joined in the chase. I can't let the people I love die. The police trapped Matt in a circle. There was no way out.

"Stop!" I screamed, a bunch of police stopped what they were doing and turned towards my direction.

"What does a puny girl like you want? Don't interfere!"

"I'm part of the SPK and the successor of L!" I told them holding up my badge. Now I could only wish that they would believe me.

"Oh...okay. What does somebody like you want in this investigation? You know what this man did? He kidnaped Takada Kiyomi."

"This man is also a part of the SPK he wouldn't do something like this. If you don't believe me then take him into custody, don't kill him." I lied with a calm voice and facial expression.

"Very well then!"

Matt's POV

"Key....." I mentally thanked her, without her I probably would have died.

Mello's POV

Matt, he's alive. Thank you Key. I turned off the radio and parked in a dark and empty alley. Then I opened the door, only to see Takada-san.

"Take off your clothes!" I ordered. I sounded awful, like a rapist, but then again, I couldn't take any chances.

"Do I have to take off my undergarments?" She asked. I thought for a moment....then decided against it, I had to leave some pride in myself.

I went back to the driver's seat. What do I do now? Wait for Matt and Key to come?

Takada Kiyomi's POV

"What a pervert." I thought to myself as the guy left. "Good thing he didn't tell me to strip all the way down."

I reached down into my bra and pulled out a little something Light gave me. It was a page from his notebook. I quickly wrote down his name and waited. Revenge, what a sweet thing. After about 35 seconds I gazed back down at the wonderful piece of paper and waited for the scream....or bang.

It never happened.

The words that I wrote in black ink slowly started to disappear from the page, like a magic trick. I stood up quickly and stared at the page in disbelief. Was Light teasing me? Was this another sick joke? Or was this guy immortal?

I heard the engine start. This was an alley! What was the guy doing is he insane?! I was thrown forward and hit my head on the mall wall of the truck. My body ached, but more than that...my heart ached with incredible pain.

Mello's POV

Suddenly, out of the blue, my body started moving on its own. "I" turned on the engine and switched out of parking to driving mode. Then I felt my feet shift and start towards the pedal.

"_No!"_ That word raced through my mind. _"How could this be happening?!" _It was too late. The truck started towards the end of the alley, towards the gray wall.

Key's POV

_Something didn't feel right. Why did I feel so weird? Mello?! Could it be Mello?!_

"Hey, something wrong?" Matt asked. He never went into custody, for some odd reason the people decided it would be too much of a hassle. "You look like somebody just died.

"I don't know...maybe.."

"What?!"

"I just had a weird feeling, that's all. It's normal....."

"If it's a weird feeling that it can't be normal."

"Whatever."

"Anyway we have to find Mello, the GPS signals that we have with each other isn't working. I can't find him anywhere." I felt a cold chill go up my spine.

Did something really happen to Mello? Or is this all a coincidence?

We arrived at the place where the GPS signal was last located. Well, not really. We weren't AT the place, we were near there though. The place where we were suppose to be at? Police. Mello's present place was unknown. What the heck happened?! The place was a horrible site. A crashed truck against a wall. I over heard the police say that this incident was most likely a suicide attempt. Two bodies were carried out, they were both on stretchers, one was attached to a breathing supporter, we couldn't see who it was and the other one was covered. It was Mello and Takada.

I felt my eyes start to tear up. This was too much? What happened to Mello? Does the Atae not work anymore? Was it a lie? Mello....L.

2424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Dear Readers,

So somehow I managed to save Matt...but what about Mello?! I love him so I wouldn't kill him.....or would I? For all you Matt fans out there, you should be thanking me or....Shotarou on CR. He saved Matt's soul. I was actually planning on killing him but after being persuaded, he didn't die. It is kinda cheesy and weird how the police listened to her....well then again she IS part of the SPK. SHE MUST HAVE USED THE GEASS! :O lol Code Geass has taken over my mind. Ahaha. Anyways I hope ya'll are still reading (which u aren't). Thank you so much!

~Saeki Hisoka.


	25. Winding Down

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever.

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252522525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

-Chapter 25-

We followed the body to the hospitals. I rushed inside while Matt parked the car.

"I-I think that person is somebody I know!" I told the head nurse while the body rushed past me and into the ER.

"Are you family? We can only let family in." The nurse said in a calm voice.

_Stupid nurse_ I thought. This is an emergency!

"Yes! I'm family."

"Then you may go ahead.

_Heh, stupid nurse._

I ran ahead and peered into the emergency room. It looked like a bloody mess. Shards of glass protruded out of the body in various places and blood was slipping out of the body like sweat on a hot day. The scene was horrifying. Then I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. It was Mello! Which means he isn't dead! I was sure of it....positive.

Matt eventually came and we waited together.

"ah!"

"What Key."

"I should tell Near..." I quickly called him.

"Key?"

"Near! M-Mello! He's in the hospital...."

"Oh really? He'll be fine....He's strong. About Teru Mikami, we've contacted him and Light, both of them will be at the warehouses tomorrow. We've also replaced the pages of the Death Note with regular notebook pages. Tomorrow decides it all, you should go."

"Oh okay....I'll go."

-click-

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked, sort of stressed.

"Yup."

"Are you two his family members?" A doctor came out and asked us.

"Y-yes."

"He's okay, you can see him today, but he probably won't wake."

"Oh okay..."  
"You know why or how he could have done this? It was like he purposely drove into the wall."

"Uh...I-I..."I started

"No, we have no idea, now can we please see him?"Matt said suddenly.

"Oh yes he's in room 25E." The doctor walked away.

"Thanks Matt."

"No prob."

We walked into 25E and saw various tubes attached to Mello. At least he was better off than L.

L.....he's in the same hospital. Since tomorrow is the final day, then I should tell L. This search, time of hell will finally end.

"Key..."

"Eh? was that Mello?  
"Yeah.."

"Mello?!" I leaned over his bed and talked to him. " Can you hear me? Mello? What happened?"

"Key..." He spoke again but this time he lifted his arm to reveal a ring. It was the Atae.

"Mello....did the atae do this?!"

"Yes....body.." He tried to speak some more. "moved...own.."

"I don't really understand but don't speak anymore. You can tell us once you get better."I smiled.

What could body...moved...and own have in common....could it be that his body moved on it's own? When? This is too complicated, I can't think straight. Could he possibly mean the crash? And why would it move on it's own.

I left Matt with Mello and headed towards L's secret room. It was quiet when I entered...like always. It but be sad and boring listening to machines beep all the time.

"L..." I talked to him. "Tomorrow is the confrontation between Near and Light. I wish you were there, to maybe talk to Light-kun. Deep down I really don't think he's a bad guy...just a person who's trying to do the world some good in a weird and twisted way. You think that too don't you? I hope that you'd hurry up and come out of this coma."

I talked some more and then left, with the beeping of the machines stuck in my head. I headed home and waited for tomorrow to come around. There was a weird feeling in my chest though, that tomorrow would be a very very long and chaotic day.

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252522525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

Dear Readers,

I have a feeling.......that there will be only 2 more chapters left. One the finale, one the epilogue....or maybe i'll just combine the two. Thank you everyone! You've all been so special and have given me so much support. Oh and just so you know...I have nothing against hospitals, nurses and or doctor. They're all very awesome. I don't hate them at all, I don't even think they're stupid or dumb or whatever. Again, Thank you!

~Saeki Hisoka~

-i have NOTHING against NURSES!


	26. Life and Death Finale

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever.

2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

-Chapter 26-

This was the day, the finale to the search. The day that results the cleverness and wit of both sides. Which one will prevail? Which one loses it all. I dressed in casual clothing and went to the warehouse. Everyone was there already. What surprised me more was that the Japanese Police Force was also there.

"Wow our posse got bigger..."I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Matsuda said. "but I can't believe it. Light-kun is KIRA? He was like a brother to me. I trusted him"

"He should be here any minute now." Near took off his mask.

"Are you sure you're okay without your mask Near?"  
"Yeah, I've beaten him already so there's nothing to hide."

-moments pass as they wait for KIRA to arrive-

"He has arrived." As if on cue, the doors swung open and Light arrived looking very normal and calm.

"N....or should I say Near. Thank you for this wonderful invitation." He smiled.

"We welcome you too...KIRA."

"KIRA? What are you talking about? I was helping investigate KIRA, right Matsuda?" Light asked. Matsuda just lowered his head in anger.

"No Light-kun. You've betrayed us! To kill so many lives, to kill your own father!" Matsuda had tears in his eyes.

"I didn't kill my father! I'm not KIRA.....I guess Near has gotten everyone brainwashed." Light's eyes met with mine for a second. "Wow....even you Key? You left us to go with Him?"

"Yes, I did. But there is no reason for you to hide the fact that you're KIRA Light. We've won already, just give up."

"No, I've won." Light smirked and looked towards the door. Everyone else's eyes followed his and we all stared at the door of the warehouse. It slowly creaked open to reveal a crazed eye.

"K-K-K-KAMI!!!!" He screamed. "I HAVE COME, LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO!!! I DID IT! (40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31...)" Light smirked at this comment.

"Near, everyone, I'm afraid this is the end for you all.( 28, 27...) I have won this war. (25, 24, 23)..."

"No KIRA. I won't die. Nobody will die. This is the end for You." (19, 18, 17...)" Everyone was nervous, who wouldn't be if they were told that they were almost definitely going to die in 40 seconds.

"NO! I have won! This country, no this world will be mine! (13, 12, 11, 10...) I have won Near! You just wait and see! (8, 7, 6...) I am KIRA! I AM GOD!"

"3.....2....." Mikami breathed. "1.....0"

Nothing Happened.

The tension still drifted in the air. Kira was in disbelief. Near was calm. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief, even I was a little nervous.

" and then I stabbed Hisoka in the spleen with a cake knife! Die, DIE, DIE I screamed

with such great anger that she ripped the knife out of her side and plunged it into my

skull, Die she laughed?......hahahahaha yes....die. Crazy pig racer girl, d...i...e.

Ahahaha just kidding.

(Sorry that was somebody that hacked my computer and wrote that. Her name is ------ ------- and she is pretty awesome! She races pigs as her life job! And she is super fantastic with weird helpers....named Geraldo who date their own sisters. Oh but she's taken so sorry guys! :P anyway....back to the story!)

"MIKAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

"K-K-KAMI-SAMA! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED KAMI-SAMA!!!"

"Who are you?!!! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!"

"Didn't he call you Kami? He works under KIRA and he called you Kami..." Near laid down the facts.

"I have NEVER seen this man before in my life! He disgusts me!"

"K-K-KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikami threw himself against the ground and used his pen as a fatal weapon. The pen protruded through his skin and blood splattered everywhere. He moaned and groaned in pain both internally and externally. Being rejected like he did by his "god" was too much for him.

"Face it KIRA, you can't win. You already admitted that you were KIRA, it's all over now." I said in a stern voice. He had no way out.

"N-Nate R-Rivers is it?" Light stammered insanely.

"Yes that is my name."

"If I can't kill you all.....THEN AT LEAST NEAR WILL DO!" He stood up and opened a secret compartment in his watch.

"STOP HIM! HE HAS PART OF THE DEATH NOTE!" Matsuda yelled in anger. He whipped out his gun and aimed it at Light-kun. "Die traitor!" He shot, he hit.

"Why you...MATSUDA!" He picked up a gun near him and pointed it at Near.

"You shoot me and I'll shoot your little leader Matsuda...."

"It's the same way over here Light. You shoot Near and I'll shoot you...KIRA."

"AHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SOO AMUSING! DIE NEAR!" Just as KIRA was about to shoot, the warehouse door swung open once again. Nobody else was suppose to come.....I was baffled by the thought. A gun clicked. Everyone's head turned towards the door. The usual dark musty warehouse room met with the crisp, fresh outside air, and the bright light. After our eyes adjusted...all became clear and surprising.

"....................L..." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

Kira's POV

_How DARE anyone interrupt my triumph moment!_ I thought to myself. I looked over at the intruder with hateful eyes....but my face afterwards...I have no idea what it looked like. This intruder....it was L. He was pretty much the same as I last saw him. He was hunched over with one hand in his pocket. The gun was in the other hand and his eyes still have dark circles.....which is quite odd since he's been "sleeping" for a couple years now. His eyes themselves, were a different story. For once they had life, they were determined and they showed emotion....a lot of it.

Key's POV

It was L....He really did come. Tears started forming in my eyes.

_**Bang!**_

A single gunshot echoed through the warehouse. Like a shot through the heart. A great comeback.....followed by the death of the world's most feared killer? I watched in slow motion as Light's surprised face turned into one of shock as the bullet plunged into him.\He spurted out blood and fell to the ground. The insanity from his face was totally washed away.

L also fell to the arm. I rushed to his aid. Nobody helped Light.

"You idiot! Why did you come!" I yelled.

"Key....you're so pretty."

"What? This isn't the time to be saying that!"  
"Didn't you tell me to come?"

"Yes. But....."

"I came." He smiled then tried to look over to Light-kun. "I'm sorry. My first real friend."

Light's POV

I laid there, practically drowning in my own blood. Never have I felt so alone...so cold. I guess this is what dying must feel like.

"I'm sorry. My first friend."

Those words struck me harder than the bullet. After all I've done, to many people. I am still sympathized. Ever since I was young, I was told not to cry, but a single tear fell down into the blood of blood I now laid in.

"Goodbye everyone....goodbye Ryuk." I mumbled.

"Guess I didn't have to kill you." Ryuk said watching over Light in his last moments.

"Guess not." I laughed a little....it's good to die laughing.

Narrator

Death is tragic, but life is devastating. If anything, that's what the world is. Life and Death. An endless cycle. Don't cry in your last days, your last moments. It's good to die laughing, because you already cried at birth.

2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

Dear Readers,

This was quite a depressing chapter. Yet, this is not the end of the series....my story. There is still one more bonus chapter, even though I like the ending of this one. Thank you everyone for helping me go through with this story. I can't believe it's been so long. I can't believe it's finally ending. Thank you So much.

~Saeki Hisoka~


	27. Bonus Chapter Epilogue

*draws Mr. Bunniey and Usagi-chan*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note**

Claimer: Key/ Kai is mine. If you steal her then I will stalk you and make you pay w/ your life. Anyways…you can only use her if you want to do an AU of MY story! But please ask first. Not like anyone wants to but…whatever.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

-Bonus Chapter-

After the death of Yagami Light came the funeral. Life slowly went back to normal, and people finally accepted the fact that there was no more KIRA. The Death Note disappeared from the Earth.

Mello recovered eventually through lots of therapy. It was kind of hard on him, first an explosion and then a car crash. But after 6 months, he was back to normal. He found another mafia to join but we always had contact.

Near went back to America and joined the top of the C.S.I. Me and L? We paired up and became the number one detective duo in the world. Every year we would visit Light-kun, and Watari. It was always a sad day.

-one day-

"Nee, Mitsu?"

"Yea?"

"Why're you still here? I mean the Death Note isn't coming back is it?"

"Nope it isn't. I was thinking the same thing. You've done this world well."

"Thanks. But it wasn't all my work." I laughed.

"Then I'll take my leave now, my work is also done." The light slowly faded away.

"Wait....." I hesitated for a second. "Thank you for helping me save the ones I love."  
"No problem. Goodbye." Mitsu's light faded out of the room and the atae also disappeared. I guess there are miracles in this world.

In the world, there are always people who die, but those who do are never ever forgotten. Who can forget that person named KIRA? He has left his footprint on this world. Not only him, everyone has left their footprint. His will probably last a very long time. Decade after decade. Rest in Peace Yagami Light.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

That is the last "Chapter". It's more like an epilogue, but oh well. Thank you every for supporting me! This is my first story that I've finished. I'm so happy, though the ending is sad. I'm sorry for making anyone terminally depressed.

~Saeki Hisoka~


End file.
